Melody's Song
by TheFoxThatTrots
Summary: When a bird kid is falling from the sky, somthing went wrong. Read the story as the flock takes Melody, bird kid that fell from the sky, under their wings, for better or worse. Is Melody hiding something important from her childhood? Rated T for saftey!
1. 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, Wal-Mart, or anything Nerf. I DO own melody.**

**Hello people, avian hybrids, zombies, and other stuff to my story! I'm not too skilled at writing, but I'm willing to try! Might as well tell you now, if wanted give me ideas, because if I'm out of them, this is no longer. Well, enough of sad stuff. ON WITH THA STORY!**

**Update 12-23-12: AHHH! HOLY CRAP! OVER 400 VIEWS?! Just this month I had 71 views and 48 visitors! And all of those came from the US, Philippines, Singapore, Puerto Rico (REPRESENT! If you don't get it, look at my profile.), Bahrain, and Australia! ANYWAY, I'm going to update this story, being my first story and all. So yeah, enjoy!**

**Max's p.o.v:**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "Ugh, its 8:00 already! 5 more minutes!" As soon as I slam the clock, I hear the Nudge channel on.

"MAX! YOU SHOULD SEE THIS!" I could tell this was Nudge.

"I'm coming! Dear god, can't I have a normal life!" I ran down the stairs to see a nightmare in the kitchen.

A person was decorated with whip cream, which it seems like it was Fang sleeping in a chair.

"Gazzy I need chocolate syrup, cherries, and a camera stat!" I had a plan so amazing in mind.

"This is going to be good." Angel said with devious eyes. As Gazzy got the items I set the plan up.

"Angel and Nudge are on syrup. Iggy and I are on cherries. Gazzy, you got the camera. Ready with the stuff Gazzy?"

"Ready!" Gazzy replied.

"GO! GO! GO!" I commanded. After we were done with our masterpiece we posted the pictures on Fang's Blog. Oh we were going to get it after this.

**Fang's p.o.v**

I woke up to the sound of giggling. As soon as I opened my eyes it stopped. "What so funny?" I asked Nudge led me to a full body mirror to see the handy work of the flock. "WHAT THE HECK!" they all started laughing again. They had a whipped cream dress on me with chocolate syrup slatted all over with cherries in my now sticky jet-black hair. Then something weird happened.

**Melody's p.o.v**

"AHHHHHH!" I was free falling right into the earth. My black with tints of gold wings were broken and filled with pain, not able to be opened. My life passes by me. All the memories flutter in my mind.

_"You WILL OBEY ME!" His gruff stare stabbed me. _

_"P-please…d-d-don't do this."_

_"Fine, I guess your mother and father will pay the price." The hairy beast tackled my parents as I was held captive against my own will._

_"No. No no no NO NO NOO!" I screeched. My father was clinging to his life, my mother was ripped apart. I had no other choice. I popped out my wings and fought back. My arms started to make the floors rumble. Each tile popped out one by one. I threw them at the monsters and at the glass. The glass shattered and I jumped to my father. I turned around to see my father and I surrounded by monsters._

_"Whatever you do," My father whispered to me. "Don't li-." The man stomped on my father's head. I screamed my head off when the blood spattered. I was covered in my father's blood. My watering eyes drifted to the man himself._

As my last memory goes by, I black out.

**Max's p.o.v.**

We were laughing so hard I fell to the floor hardly breathing. Then we heard something. We ran out the door flying in the sky seeing what was going on. (Thankfully the whip cream disaster was off of Fang) We all saw it, a girl like us, with wings, was falling in our direction. She fell right in a tree. We went up to her to see if she's alive. She was, but she was knocked out cold. She had dirty blond hair like mine, but her curls where tighter and had a little more "dirtier" (a.k.a little more brown), she had wings of black with tints of gold, she look somewhat Puerto Rican and American at the same time, see looked around 12 years old too, hope she does not make bombs, she had a good fight recently with an eraser. Hope she can survive the night.

"Fang, put her on the couch now!"

"She's moving Max."

**Melody's p.o.v**

I wake up, finally. It felt like days. I close up my mouth to stop the urge to scream from the pain.

"Don't worry Melody, you're fine."

"Hello voice, long time no hear."

"Ditto. Listen Melody, you fell in a tree and the flock found you."

"The ones who freed me from the school, or the others?"

"The ones who freed you."

"Oh..."

"Bye Melody…"

"Wait! Dang it voice!"

"Are you ok?" Oh it's Fang.

"Yeah, I guess so."

**Max's p.o.v**

"Hey, have I met you before?" I asked. I swore she look familiar.

"You freed me from the school." She replied.

"Oh sorry, my name is Melody."

"Why Melody?"

"Because of this." She sang a calm simple song and light shined all around here. The flock surrounded here flabbergasted at her power. Her cuts and bruises were healed and her wings stretched out with the golden tints glowing brightly and then it stopped.

"I can also do a lot of other things.

"Like what?" Angel asked. She did a whole bunch of stuff. She turned invisible, she made herself look and sound like everyone, she can control weather, she can create anything, and she can do mind control with singing. "Wow…that's a lot of things you can do."

"Melody, could you try something?" Iggy asked

"I wonder what it is now." Fang whispered to me. I replied

"Five bucks it's to see."

"10 for a bomb." He replied. Iggy whispered into her ear.

"Can you, please?" Iggy begged

"I'll try it, but there's no 100% chance. Ready?"

"Ready." She sang a quiet song, but she put her hand on Iggy's eyes.

"Here you go." Fang gave me a look and gave 5 dollars to me. Score! A few minutes later it stopped.

"How do you feel?" Melody asked. "Good, and you should brush your hair, it's very tangled."

"Wait, you can see!" Nudge beginning her oh so famous ramble.

"Apparently, yes."

"OMG MELODY YOU DID IT! I can't believe it! You did it YAY! Iggy is not blind! OMG FANG PUT THIS ON THE BLOG! NOW NOW NOW NOW! IGGY CAN SEEEEEE! I'm SO HAPPY I CAN-." Nudge rambled.

"Thank you Gazzy." I replied.

"Sorry!" A hand-covered Nudge said.

"Max?" Angel asked.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Is Melody staying with us, forever?" I really didn't know what to say, she did give me Bambi Eyes

"I guess for now." Melody is a little freaky. For all you know she could be an eraser. Stupid Bambi Eyes.

**Melody's p.o.v**

"Hey Max! We should throw a party!" Gazzy exclaimed hoping on a chair.

"I don't know you guys."

"Please Max, please!" I gave my Bambi Eyes everything I got. Even Fang was surprised how much effort I put into it. 5 minutes later we were flying to Wal-Mart. When we got there I ran to my favorite part of the store, The Nerf guns. I swore I was in heaven. Then the idea came to my head.

"Gazzy and Max over here fast!"

"What's wrong Melody?" Max asked concerned.

"I have the best idea ever." After we were done setting up the plan we were devious devils.

"Oh this is gonna be sweet!" Gazzy whispered.

"Ok I'll get the weapons, Gazzy get Iggy, Max get Angel and keep Fang around the area, but not too close, got it?"

"Got it." They both replied. I went to get Nudge out of this cause if she got mad, I would get tied up having make-up all over me. Just in time we had Me, Gazzy, and Max on guns, Iggy on samurai swords, and Angel as bait. Angel did just what I said; get Fang around the area within 10 feet. Max was aiming for Fang's legs, Gazzy on chest, and me on head.

"What's going on Angel?" Fang asked.

"Nothing Fang." Angel replied. She winked, it was time.

"Ready, on three, one, two, THREE! GO!"

There were bullets flying, an Angel hiding, A Fang being attacked, and a samurai Iggy whacking Fang. Oh and Angel was filming all of this. This was golden. By the time we were out of bullets we were laughing our head off, and Fang pissed off, badly. Sadly, after that we went home, big mistake.

**I hope you liked it lots! I made it really long just for you guys. Oh, and I have a mission for YOU WONDERFUL, CREATIVE READERS! Send in some truth or dares PLEASE! Or else I may have to take out a big chunk of writing out of the story! It can include other characters, (such as Dylan, not that anyone likes him, Maya, Jeb, etc.) violence (YAY!) and anything else. Just keep it Teen at the maximum. So yeah, Bye Bye por ahora! (Bye Bye for now!)**


	2. 2

**Hello my friends, enemies, people that forgot me (*cough* *cough* Troy *cough* *cough*.) I'm BACK! 1. 1 FREAKING REVIEW! ONLY ONE! Well, luvcookiesandHMS I'm glad you liked it! This person shows appreciation! I give you digital cookie! Oh and NO FREAKING PERSON GAVE ME TRUTH OR FREAKING DARES! So I'm adding a new character that everyone hates.**

**Angel: No need to get mad now, it's their fault, not yours. SO YEAH I'M TALKING TO YOU READER, YEAH YOU READING THIS ON THE SCREEN! STAND UP AND SLAP YOUR SELF CAUSE YOU DID NOT GIVE HER IDEAS!**

**Me: Ok that's enough Angel, you may scare them off. Oh yeah, you're wondering why Angel is here? I know mind reader. Anyway so I got lazy on putting up the disclaimer so I invited the flock to say it, even though they may get crazy, like me. I got chills there. Umm…Gazzy? Iggy? Why is Nudge tied up?**

**Gazzy: Well while you guys were at science class doing a pig dissection, Nudge would not shut up,**

**Iggy: So we tied her up and put a sock in her mouth. You are welcomed.**

**Gazzy and Iggy: GO PRYOS GO!**

**Max: Here they go again.**

**Fang: God, not the batman theme song!**

**Me: Oh god they have tights on? The horror!**

**Angel: Well, She does not own Maximum Ride or The Peabody. Got to save the flock from Iggy, Gazzy, and their tights!**

**Melody's p.o.v**

_**Fast-forward: 15 minutes.**_

"We said sorry 52 times already Fang!" I tried to tell him again.

"You attacked me with Nerf guns!" Fang complained.

"Don't forget samurai Iggy" Gazzy chimed in. We couldn't help it. We were cracking up on the floor.

"And I *hic* videotaped *hic it all *hic" Angel said between breaths. Oh this was the life, until he showed up.

"What did I miss?" He said. God his voice just aggravates me. It was…Dylan. I had a good idea.

"OH GOD IT'S DYLAN! THE WINGED CHUPACABRA! RUN FOR THE HILLS!" Oh that got the Justin Beiber Look alike good. We were hysterical at that moment.

"Oh yeah well you are a winged idiot!" Nobody laughed at all. 1 point Melody 0 Justin Beiber look alike.

"Fang, hold her back now!" Max yelled. Fang let me get at him. A jab at his chest he got the breath knocked out fast.

"Oww… What was that for? I just got here?" he yelped.

"Oh so Justin Beiber can't take a hit from a girl." He got pissed. He ran at me fast.

"_Melody!" _

_"_Voice not now!"

"_I'm trying to help you here! I want you to sing a high C now!" _

_"_What?"

"_Just do it loud!" _I did what is told me to do.

**Gazzy's p.o.v finally! **

"If I'm right it's Melody 1, Dylan 0. OH! Melody throws a good punch right in Dylan's stomach and knocked out all the wind in him. Melody 2, Dylan 0. She throws a good comeback. Melody is in the lead with 3 and Dylan nada. Iggy what's happening now."

**Iggy's p.o.v**

"Well Gazzy, it seems that Dylan is getting up! And he is charging at Melody! This is INTENSE! WE NEED POPCORN!"

**Melody's p.o.v**

It's time to show what I got.

_"Laaaaa" _I gave the high C all I ! Oh…my…god! What did I do? All I see is Dylan on the floor 30 feet away from me? God I am a freak, a violent freak.

"Fang?" I ask

"Yes Melody?" He said flabbergasted at the site of my handiwork.

"What did I just do?"

"Well from my point of view, You made a high C, very impressive, and you shot Dylan 30 feet in the air and outside to the road, and he is bleeding internally. I believe its Melody 4 and Dylan zilch." Gazzy interrupted.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Angel asked "Well Angel, yes probably, I'm no snappy dresser, and I can't play a mean harmonica!" Giggles flied the not so intensified room.

"How do you know that Melody?" The mean harmonica player a.k.a Fang asked. "When you guys were in the school, they kept on saying that line over and over in the school. Oh Gazzy, here is de Snickuhs bahrs too." I had to give it to him; it was a good interpretation of ter Borcht himself.

"Umm… I hate to be the party pooper, but what made the mess in the house?" Max asked. As soon as she finished that last sentence, hell broke loose. The room was filled with erasers.

"Umm…we are in trouble aren't we?" Gazzy said

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Fang replied.

"You're welcome lieutenant Sarcasm! Now can we focus on what's going on please?" I responded. I gave a jab to the chest and a hook to the head, the eraser was in smithereens. The others followed. I gave a Roundhouse kick, an Uppercut, and a combo of Jab — Right Uppercut — Left Hook — Short Right Hand — Left Hook until I heard a satisfying crack and finished it off. **(I know, I know, I'm oh so violent. Fang: How do you know these moves? Me: Umm…well, Mother's Puerto Rican side more than Father's? Yeah, that's it!)** I kept on dodging claws and fist I could not take it any longer. And like any girl in stress,

I screamed, high pitched and loud.

**Max's p.o.v**

All I heard was Melody screaming Bloody Mary. **(Not literally) **She wasn't scared; she was actually using a new power. God, how many powers does she have? Then it seemed that sound waves were coming out of her mouth, freaky. New hybrid from the school? It was sending erasers all in one direction, out of the house. It looked like something you would seem in an action/super hero movie. It was, different.

**Melody's p.o.v**

Whoa, new power already? Score!

"Way to go Melody!" Angel said

"That was, different." Max said. She must think I'm a freak.

"How did you do that?" Fang asked

"That was bad a-like a boss!" Of course, that was Iggy, almost cursing in front of Angel.

"Umm, thanks guys." I said. I didn't know it was that cool.

"Well, after this they are going to follow us so we need to go somewhere else, soon. Any suggestions?" Max asked.

"Umm, well…I was thinking, possibly…we could go to Florida?" I stuttered.

"Come on Max please?" Gazzy begged.

"Don't make Angel do Bambi Eyes, let alone Melody." Iggy said. Angel huddled together and did the best Bambi Eyes we could do.

"Oh god, umm…must, resist, evil, Bambi, Eyes, FINE! We'll, go to Florida!"

"We're going to Florida! We're going to Florida! We're going to Florida! We're going to Florida! We're going to Florida! YAY!" Everyone but Max and Fang skipped and yelled.

_10 hours later_

"Melody, do you know this place a lot." Angel asked.

"Yeah I do, I used to live right around were we are." I replied. Seeing Florida brings back good memories, for once.

"If you know the place so well, where is the closest hotel?" Fang asked.

"If you turn 28 degrees to your right and fly for a few minutes and land straight down, you are in front of the Peabody. See its right there." I point to a fancy looking hotel.

"Wow, it's huge!" Max said.

"How can we afford it?" Fang asked.

"I have my ways." I said with a devious smile.

"O.K. here is the plan, I'll use my power to look like a celebrity and I'll say you guys are with me, simple. Got it?" Everybody nods. "Who should I be, anyone has an idea?"

"TAYLOR SWIFT!" Nudge screams.

"Oh all right, fine." I turn into Taylor Freaking Swift. "Happy?" I complained.

"Very!" Nudge replies. I fold my wings up and walk in.

"Hi Miss Taylor, How may I help you." The lady at the desk said.

"Umm, may I have the Peabody Penthouse for seven; the other one is in the bathroom." I requested, sounding like Taylor Swift.

"Of course Miss Taylor, here is the key." She gave me a smile with the keys and we left with all cameras on me.

"Miss Taylor, Miss Taylor! May I have a picture with you?" A brown haired, fair skinned girl pleaded.

"Sure, I'd love too!" They took the picture quick and we went to our Penthouse, making sure no one was following us. In the elevator I changed back into myself. "Was I good or what?" I asked Max.

"Impressive Melody." Max replied.

"I has mad ninja skillz, unlike Iggy, but more like Gazzy's toxic gases. Silent, but deadly!" We were cracking up, except Iggy. "Cheer up Iggy! Or else…" He was slightly frightened. When we were half way up to the penthouse, I noticed something.

"Umm, where's Dylan?" I asked everyone. "Right here!" Someone yelled. We noticed the elevator was clear and we saw… **(Fang: Lucifer! Me: Sometimes I think that Dylan is Lucifer, but sadly no. Fang: Awww. Me: Shh…Here is Max's secret stash of cookies. FLY FOR THE HILLS FANG! Max: MY COOKIES!)** Dylan.

"Now where were we?" Dylan asked.

"Gazzy, score please." I asked.

"Melody 4, Dylan 0." Gazzy replied.

"Relax, American Girl Doll. I don't want to hurt you." Dylan said.

"1) Don't call me American Girl Doll 2) please; if you tried you couldn't lay a finger on me in a battle. 3) IM FREAKING PUERTO RICAN!" I growled at him with a super glare.

"Someone is PMSing." Dylan said.

"I'M NOT FREAKING PMSING CAUSE I ALREADY HAVE MINE DYIOT!" I barked at him.

"Umm, what is a dyiot Melody?" Iggy questioned.

"It's a mixture of Dylan and idiot." "OH." Everyone said. After that we got into the penthouse.

"Do you have something against him, Melody?"

"Well, yeah, but I'll tell you later." "Whoa! This is amazing!" The penthouse was beautiful! We ran to the room we wanted. I wanted the one left over so everyone got what they wanted. It was Angel/Nudge, Iggy/Gazzy, Max/Fang, and me all by myself. Everyone was watching me walk slowly to my room. It seemed if they were sad for me, I didn't care at all.

At least I got a room. It was huge! I guessed it was the master suite. It was my favorite cause it had a Xbox 360 with MW3 on it already and other games. My room also had a walk-in closet, perfect for hiding from the stink bombs, just in case. Then I walked in the bathroom. A huge Jacuzzi, a big high tech shower, and well, you know what I mean. **(Don't expect this kind of stuff there!)** It was a luxury palace, minus all the girly stuff. I went to put my stuff away, and then I see this.

_Dear Melody,_

_It's Crimson,_** (Crimson is an Avian Puerto Rican ****BOY)** _If you are reading this, you are probably just settling in,_ God he knows me good. _Well sit down because this is important. You will see me again, Crystal, Tigris, and Ivan died. Everyone else split up. I'm flying all ready to you. See ya Melody,_

_Crimson._

I started crying, I don't know why. Wait yes I do, YOU HAD A FREAKING CRUSH ON HIM MELODY FOR THE LONGEST FREAKING TIME! I fell to the floor, still crying. It was not tears of sadness; it was that the one person who could understand me was coming back, for me. God, I'm turning sappy.

"Umm Melody, do you want to play truth or dare with us?" Max asked. I stayed silent. "If you don't I'll get Nudge and Angel to tie you up and have a makeover!" I looked up at her with a face of fear. God, I hate makeovers.

**(All female character's** **outfits are on my Polyvore profile!)** "I'll get into pajamas." I replied. I took a 1 minute shower and put on my . As soon as I walked in the room were everyone was, I saw him. "Crimson!" I leap into is open arms. "I've missed you so much!" I squeezed him.

"Your hair smells like lavender, Melody" He said. We both start laughing. He would tell me that if I was hugging him to death. Yep, I think I still have a crush on him.

**Crimson's p.o.v**

God I haven't seen Melody forever! She's even prettier than before. Oh yeah, well I had a major crush on her. Then hell broke loose and we never saw each other. Sad story I know, but I got to tell her soon.

**Back to Melody's p.o.v**

"Ok so let's play truth or dare!" I proclaim plopping myself between Crimson and Gazzy.

"Truth or Dare Gazzy?" Nudge said.

Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bother Bothe-GOD CAN YOU STOP IGGY! ANYWAY SEND IN FREAKING TRUTH OR DARES OR ELSE I WILL SEND FANG WITH A CHAINSAW, GAZZY WITH IS "NATURAL GASES", NUDGE WITH HER BABLING, IGGY WITH HIS NUKES, ANGEL'S EVIL SIDE, MAX WITH HER AWSOME BUTT KICKING AWSOMENESS, AND MELODY WITH HER HIGH PITCHED C TO KILL EVERY SINGLE FREAKING ONE OF YOU THAT DOES NOT SEND A FREAKING TRUTH OR FREAKING DARE! :D It is official; I has gone to a new level of scariness and weirdness. THE APOCALYPS IS NEAR! But please send in a truth or dare. For Total's sake! the link to my polyvore profile is on my profile on fanfiction.


	3. 3

**Hi person reading this! It's me! Well I want this chapter to be better B-A-C-O-N Spells LOVE because I noticed at around 9:45 p.m. that my story had major problems. DO NOT THROW THE TOMATOES! It was for a good cause! I will tell you this. I needed that alert on my phone saying the review that it showed me. So I made changes! Even if it was at 10:00 p.m. at night!**

**Fang: Can you shut it already!**

**Me: NO! TO YOUR CORNER OF DOOM!**

**Fang: But it is too far!**

**Me: Then I suggest you get flying. NOW! Or I will get Dylan.**

**Fang: *Flies to corner of doom.***

**Me: So yeah, I don't own Maximum Ride Wakfu resemblance (Yugo. He even wears his hat!) Or Marvel. Only the freaky "Mary Sue"** **Melody (It was slightly hurtful B-A-C-O-N Spells LOVE.) Aleta, Star, Jade, Flame, and sadly lovesick Crimson are mine. Oh and I am sorry about bugging you on the truth or dares. I'm just going to make them up as I go.**

**Melody's p.o.v**

Oh god, I bet he is doing a dare.

"Dare!" He replied. We are in big trouble.

"I dare you to…Drop all your bombs from the deck!" Nudge screamed. Gazzy started collecting his massive collection of bombs.

"1…2…3 BOMBS AWAY!" Everyone started to run up to the deck. We all saw a big splash of the bombs landing in the pool, and then a big explosion after. It was like the Forth of July! Except it was October.

"That was AWSOME!" Gazzy exclaimed

"Gazzy your turn!" Angel said. I looked around to see no Fang and no Max. I wonder where they went.

I started listening to their conversation.

**Max's p.o.v**

"Max, why are we behind the hotel?" Fang asked

"Because I need to talk to you." I replied.

"About what?" Fang said.

"Melody, she's like, a freak!"

"So?" Fang asked dumbly.

"What if she is working for someone else? I don't trust her at all. What if she turns on us? What if she tries to kill us Fang! What if she-." Fang grabs my hands.

"I would not let that happen, ok." Fang whispered.

"But, I'm scared." I whispered. I know, fearless Maximum Ride is scared of a freaking 12 year old. And you know what he did! He started closing the gap between us. He wrapped his arms around my waist to get me closer. Oh god, was he going to kiss me? I started panicking. He didn't notice it at all; he finally closed the gap between us.** (Nudge: HA IGGY! IN YOUR FACE! YOU HAVE TO PAY ME 5 BUCKS! Iggy: Not if I run! Nudge: GET BACK HERE IGGY! Iggy: NEVER! Dylan: NO! She was made for me! Me: ANGEL! I NEED THE DUCT TAPE, CHAINSAW, AND THE AK47 NOW! Angel: Here you go! Dylan: AHHH! Me: *turns on chainsaw* Angel: *loads up AK47*. Me and Angel: GO TEAM FAX! Fang and Max: YEAH!) **My world froze for one minute. I notice we haven't kiss in forever. I was, relaxed for once. I slowly wrapped my arm around his neck to deepen the kiss. It was just me and Fang, until I heard a familiar voice.

"Love birds, stop making out already and play truth or dare with us! Yep, Iggy.

"We better go back in the room." I said.

"Fine." Fang growled.

"Whose turn is it?" I asked.

No one talked. Oh god no. I think Melody caught my expression of confusion, but she looks, sad? She looks at me and walked into her room.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked

"Oh like you don't know Max." Iggy snarled.

"Why Max, Why?" Nudge begs.

"Seriously, what's going on?" I cautiously ask. Crimson starts running at me.

"ARE YOU ACTING THAT STUPID MAX? YOU CALLED HER A FREAK! WE COULD HERE YOU ALL THE WAY UP HERE SAY IT! AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY IT HURTS HER SO MUCH!" Crimson barked.

"Crimson I'm so-."

"SAVE IT! SHE LOOKED UP TO YOU MAX! AND YOU TREAT HER LIKE A PIECE OF SHI- TRASH!" Crimson yelled in my face. "I'll go calm Melody down." Crimson muttered.

**Crimson's p.o.v**

God, why does Max have to be so stupid at times?

"Melody?" I whispered. "Melody? Melody?" Every time I would say her name I would say it louder. "MELODY!" I screamed. Oh god no.

_Dear person who is reading this, _

_I couldn't deal with it all, I am a freak. I wasn't made to live. I had made my mind, I will finish what I was made to do, and then I will end it just as fast. I can't take it anymore! All people see is a freak on the outside, but not one person had the guts to see the bird kid that own the wings. All I get is negativity. No one knows my real background. If you want to know what I'm planning to do, or why I'm not were you are. _

_Revenge…_

She's going to New York, with reinforcements.

**Now we travel to the mind of Nudge's p.o.v. Fun!**

I decided to see were Crimson was because I wanted to see Melody really bad cause Max was out of line _really _bad and I kind of had to give back her brush.

"Crimson, where is Melody? Cause everybody is looking for her and then you said that you would talk to her and I don't see her at all so I that is why I'm asking you where Melody is. " I asked.

"Flying to Puerto Rico, and I'm going to get her back." He said popping out his ruby red wings.

"Then I'm going with you." I said showing off my wings.

"So are we, Crimson." Everyone else said with wings open.

"So am I!" Dylan tried to look heroic. He failed, miserably.

"NO ONE LIKES YOU!" Everybody said.

"Well, I'm still going, for Max." Dylan murmured.

"Well let's get packed for the trip." Max commanded. We're coming for you, Melody.

**Melody's p.o.v **

_11:00 p.m._

I start walking to the warehouse. I open it to see everyone just sitting around. I see Star; with her straight bleach blond hair touching her shoulders and her fair skinned body. She is the only non Spanish person here. Next I see Jade, with her black straight hair touching her elbow and her jade eyes, lost in space. After that I see Flame, fiery hair and red eyes made him get his name. I don't see anyone else; I bet they are hiding some where. I guess I'll get them over here.

"Roll call! Girls: Star?"

"Here!"

"Jade?"

"What? Oh, here!"

"Aleta?"

"Over here Melody!"

"Roll call! Boys: Flame?"

"Here!"

"Yugo?"

"Behind you!" He tries to punch me in the face, but I duck and I give him a hard kick on the leg.

"Welcome back, Melody." Yugo said getting up.

"Umm…I forgot, but what are we doing here, Melody?" Jade said. Sometimes, she's clueless, accident from the school.

"We're getting revenge, Jade." Flame said.

"Oh, ok Melody!" God, I don't know how in the world Flame and Yugo survived without me.

"Exactly Melody, where are we going?" Star and Aleta said together.

"New York and yes we are flying there."

"Aww man!" Flame said.

"Oh stop acting like you're 5 and act like your 12 year old self like everyone else." Yugo said.

"Anyway, we should get packing if not already. I have to find resting spots." I said getting my Marvel designed backpack and taking out my map.

"Need some help Melody?" Yugo asked me.

"Sure Yugo, can you find some points to rest while I get some pins?"

"Sure Melody."

I start to search around in my backpack to find something unusual in it. I find a picture of me and Crimson at Puerto Rico when we were 9 years old. I couldn't stand to look at him. I don't know why I did this, but I threw the picture out the window next to me. I was fuelled with this anger for no reason. I could feel Yugo's warm hand touch my shoulder.

"It's ok Melody, don't have to get angry." Yugo whispered. Every time that I would get angry, he was the only one that could calm me down.

"Yeah, you're right Yugo. Let's find some resting points."

**Max's p.o.v**

_Next Day_

_1:00a.m._

_No sign of target…_

"Where could she freaking be!" Crimson yelled.

"Like I would know!" Nudge said.

"This is all you're fault, Max! I you didn't freaking say that stupid word, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" Crimson screamed spitting on me. God, anger issues much?

"Get away from her, Crimson." Fang said protecting me.

"In your dreams, fangels!" Oh no, he cross the line.

"What did you call me?"

"Fangels, F-A-N-G-E-L-S. Happy?"

"You son of a-."

"DON'T SAY IT FANG! MY EARS!" Angel said with Gazzy covering her ears.

"If you say it, you're one too." Crimson said.

"This is not what we are supposed to be doing! So please, EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP! FOR THE LOVE OF MY EARRINGS!" Nudge yelled, petting her earrings.

"Nudge is right, partially. We didn't come to Puerto Rico for nothing! We came to get back one of us, a 98% Human 2% Avian because of me! So I say we do just that! So let's get searching!"

After my wonderful speech we started looking all over till nightfall, without finding her. It was hopeless.

"Max, can we start making camp, I'm tired." Angel pleaded. I couldn't say no, I was getting sleepy.

"Everyone start making camp. Crimson, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Well, I was reading Melody's note, um… she said she was going to get revenge. Is that on us?"

"No, it's for… her rapists."

"WHAT? HER RAPIST?"

"Rapists. She was raped by all the men in a gang. I think they were called Demonic Assassins.** (I don't know if this is a gang. I just made it up.) **They lived in Puerto Rico, and then they moved to New York for new territory to conquer."

"Well we have to help her, right?"

"Yeah, but we should rest. If we fly now, we would be falling out of the sky."

"All right, night."

**Melody's p.o.v**

_7:00 a.m._

_Brookhaven, New York_

"Are we ready to fly again Melody?" Star asked.

"Yeah we are. Let's go."

As we flew off we all got in our positions. It was me in front with my black and gold wings, Yugo 2nd with mainly sky blue wings and a hint of black on the tips, Flame 3rd with obviously fire red wings, Star 4th with bleach blonde wings matching her hair, Aleta 5th with cocoa wings matching her eyes, and Jade 6th with dark green wings.

A few minutes past by and I see Flame fly towards Yugo and Star to me. What are they doing know.

"Umm…Melody?"

"Yes Star, what is it?"

"Well…umm…it's about Yugo."

"What about Yugo?" She cups one of her hands to my ear.

"He likes you, a lot." Hold it right there! WHAT IN THE WORLD? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

"He has for a long time, Melody. How can you be so clueless like Jade? Crimson liked you too, which you probably already knew, but it wasn't met to be! Now you and Yugo, its perfect Harmony! **(Ha! Perfect pun there!) **Think of it!"

"Oh I don't know, Star."

"PLEASE MELODY!"

"FINE! Just once, O.K.?"

"YAY!"

Soon after I found out this was all Flame's and Star's plan. I told them that if they try that again without my permission, they're dead meat. They flew together, holding hands. I'll talk about that to them later.

_Bridgehampton, New York_

_8:35 a.m._

"Hey guys! We're here!" I said pointing out to the huge house. **(Link to house:** ** . /15452-the-white-knight#) **

"How did you get this house?" Flame asked.

"I have my ways." I responded

"You did not Melody!" Yugo asked.

"Oh yes I did!"

"Hey! I want to know!" Jade asked.

"She turned into a famous person and bought the house!" Yugo replied.

"Cool!" Aleta said.

"We're making this our safe house. So let's move in!" I said.

When we got in, we were in awe. The house was amazing, but knowing this bunch of friends, we have to have rules.

"Everybody listen, we need to put down some rules. Each of us needs to have a buddy so get your partner!"

As soon as I said that Star and Flame grouped, Jade and Aleta paired up, this left me with Yugo. I bet Star and Flame planned this. I give them a death glare and Star mouthed you know you like it. I was about to give her the bird, then Yugo took my hand and bided them together. I still want to kill them, but I calmed down and kept talking.

"Any ideas?"

"Well I guess, stay up until 9:00 p.m.?" Jade said.

"I say 10:30 without anyone around, if more than 3 are around, 11:30 p.m." Flame objected. Then Yugo jumped up.

"Ok we'll have a vote! First one: Jade's." Only Jade and Aleta raised her hand, because Jade was still holding on to Aleta's hand.

"Now we have Flame's." Everyone else raised their hand.

"I see that one was easy!" Flame said.

"Well I guess that's it so-."

"FREE FOR ALL FOR THE BEDROOMS!" Everyone yelled. Because I saw the house first, I knew the best bedroom. There was a perfect master bedroom that seems like a suite.

"Hey Melody, where is the best bedroom?" Yugo whispered.

"Make a right, down the hall, on the left."

"We could just go through my portals?" Oh yeah I forgot, the school made him create portals. **(I know, it sounds like his Wakfu character so much. JUST DEAL WITH IT!)** They were thinking that he could become a spy. It just went against them.

"Here we go!" He was making portals faster than I can eat bacon! We went by Flame and Star, and then we landed right on the bed with a plop.

"Sorry, it's taken!" Yugo teased. We started laughing hysterically to an angry Flame and a smirking Star.

"God Flame, do we have to get the fire extinguisher again!" I said laughing right after.

"Come on, let's go." Flame growled. As they left we slowly stopped laughing.

_Que awkward pause._

"Umm…I'll get unpacking." I said getting my Marvel backpack. Yugo followed and got his stuff. I hear a knocking from the door. Then came in a barging Aleta and Jade.

"Hey guys! We're all going to the pool so come with!" Oh yeah, I forgot I got a freaking house with a pool. Fudge you awesome house. I start looking for a bathing suit. Of course, it's not there. I bet Star has it.

"STAR GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW!" I screamed.

"NEVER! AHHHHHHHHH!" I bet Star read my mind, not literally. I start chasing her all through the house. Up three stairs, down them all, through the kitchen, in their oh-so-pink-room-that-makes-me-wanna-die room.

"Hand it over Star."

"Nope!"

"We have other plans for you, sit in the chair!" Jade added.

"NO!" My nightmare was going to come to life.

**Yugo's p.o.v Oh god…**

So as I was going to the pool, I here a loud scream. It must be Melody's nightmare coming to life. I rush down the hall through my portals, luckily the room Melody and I have doesn't have any stairs, so it's quicker to make portals. I find Flame and Aleta tied in a chair outside Jade's and Aleta's room. I quickly untie them and get the socks out of their mouths.

"Melody's in her living hell. And yes, they lock the door." Flame tells me.

"All we can do is wait." Aleta said. As we wait I hear screaming, ripping, kicking, and other wonderful stuff. As 15 minutes past by, we hear dead silence. They must be done.

"And now presenting, our masterpiece, THE NEW AND IMPROVED MELODY!" Star yells through the door. **(Outfit on Polyvore.)**

**Melody's p.o.v**

Oh god, what did she do to me? She opens the door slowly. As soon as the door was wide open, the boys' jaws dropped, to the floor. I had to slap them to make them come back to reality.

"Uhh…it's…umm…so…uhh…wow." Yugo stammered.

"Is it that bad?" I asked.

"Here, look at yourself now." Star said with Jade leading me to a body mirror. I could tell the bathing suit fits me, but it's 2 sizes small, so it looks like a push up bikini on the top.

"Well I'm ready to swim, so let's go!" I yelled running toward the pool. I had an idea to try out. I flew up in the sky just millimetres from touching a cloud. Then I flew straight down in the direction of the huge pool. When I was halfway, I folded my wings in. I just curled up and free felled all the way. _Splash! _I fell right in the pool, making a wet Jade in a pink tankini and a laughing Aleta in a dry green bikini. If Yugo was counting, that's 15 points, 20 Jade, but missed a person -5.

"15 points Melody!" Yugo said just in time.

"Come on Yugo! Jump in already!" I yelled signalling him over.

"Alright alright, I'm coming!" Yugo said before going through his portals. I don't see him after he goes through a few portals.

"Boo!" Yugo shook behind me. We splashed each other for awhile. After the splash war Yugo and Aleta played Marco Polo, and Flame and Star were whispering something.

**Star's p.o.v don't worry it's short.**

"What day is it?" Flame whispered.

"October 19, why?" I asked.

"Tomorrow is Melody's birthday."

"So?"

"We should do something for her!"

"But tomorrow is Revenge Day!"

"That will be her present! Revenge!"

"If you say so."

"I know so! Now let's go in, it's getting dark." He was right, time flies almost as fast as Aleta. I check the time, 6:35 p.m. I guess we can eat. As soon as we walk in, we here stomachs growling.

"I guess we can eat?" Melody said.

"Let's order some pizza!" Jade screamed running to the phone.

"I guess so." Yugo added.

"Hey Melody, famous person time!" Flame said behind me.

**Melody's p.o.v**

God who now. I could be…nah already did it. I could try acting famous? Let me try that. As soon as I said hello, there were screaming.

"OMG ARE YOU FAMOUS!" Too many Nudges in the world

"Yes I am. I would like to have 6 XL meat lovers.

"Ok, anything else?"

"Umm 3 orders of breadsticks."

"Anything else?"

"That's it."

"It's on the house, I'll be there soon."

"Thank you!" I hung up and took a sigh of relieve. Now we wait.

**Max's p.o.v**

_Bridgehampton, New York_

"Crimson are you positive they are around here?" I asked

"Yep, if she brought who I think, they would live somewhere big."

"Like there Crimson?" Angel asked pointing at a huge white estate.

"Perfect Angel." He responded

"Everyone, to the estate on left!" I commanded.

"Umm Max, do we go through the door?" Nudge stupidly asked.

"No! We go through the door. Of course we sneak in!" I said oozing with sarcasm.

"Oh, Ok Max!" After face palming myself over Nudge, we finally made it to the house. They had a freaking huge house with a freaking huge pool.

"They sure know how to pick a house." Gazzy said starring at the pool.

"OMG MAX THIS PLACE IS AMAZING! GOD I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO BE SILENT BUT THAT IS WAY TO HARD TO EVEN TRY FOR ME! OH AND MAX HAVE YOU SEEN THE POOL IT'S ALMOST AS PRETTY AS MY EARINGS! I LOVE-."

"Nudge! Who wants a pair of shiny gold dangly earrings!" Angel taunted.

"ME ME ME!"

"Fetch Nudge, Fetch!"

"MINE! My precious!"

"I think we should start sneaking in now." Fang whispered going through the window. After we went through the window, we sent Fang to snoop around invisible to see if anyone was around. Once the area was cleared we tip toed to the living room. Big mistake.

**Me: *sniff sniff***

**Max: CUT IT OUT ALREADY!**

**Me:*cries even harder***

**Gazzy: What is it now! We are trying to do something here!**

**Iggy: *points to explosive items***

**Me and Angel: * cries really loud and harder***

**Fang: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE! I'M TRYING TO GET SOME REST IN MY DARK CORNER!**

**Nudge: It was the last day of school today, dummy. *flicks Fang***

**Fang: Oww…**

**Me: *sniff sniff* that's why this is so late. I'm sorry… I know it's unforgivable but please forgive me! I also started summer projects, eww, getting the sniffles out, *sniff sniff* , the school musical, and-.**

**Gazzy: Whoa. Hold on, you sing?**

**Angel: Yeah she does, and she is amazing!**

**Me: Really?**

**Angel: Yea! And if you guys give her at least 40 reviews, she'll even let you judge her on Youtube!**

**Me: WAIT! HOLD ON A SECOND! JUDGE ME? ON YOUTUBE?**

**Angel: Yeppers! But it's in the hand of the readers. If we get more yes's than no's on the poll, its happening!**

**Me: Fine, but I pick the song, it's only a cut of the song, and I don't show myself.**

**Angel: Fine. So yeah VOTE NOW! **


	4. 4

**HELLO THINGY THAT IS READING MY WONDERFUL SENTENCE WITH CAPS ON! Ok now that's over! So yeah I would just say the disclaimer, but I can't find Angel… FANG!**

**Fang: What now, its 5:15 a.m.?**

**Me: Say the thingy!**

**Fang: Which thingy?**

**Me: The 15,984,324,843,154,879****th**** thingy!**

**Fang: May the odds ever be in your favour? **

**Me: No! The 15,984,324,843,154,880****th**** thingy!**

**Fang: Oh, this thingy owns nothing but: Melody, Aleta, Star, Crimson, Flame, Jade, and herself, for now.**

**Me: WHAT?**

**Melody's p.o.v**

After we got the pizza, we walked in to see a familiar group. I could see Yugo tense up seeing Crimson. He put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me closer toward him. That got Crimson furious, leaving Yugo smirking.

"Melody, are these the jerks that caused you the painful memory!" Aleta barked.

"We love you too." Iggy said sarcastically.

"Calm down Aleta, its only one of them." I said glaring at Max.

"Hey, we don't want to fight you guys. We would win anyway." Iggy boasted. Yugo made a portal to Iggy and kick him where the sun isn't shinning anymore. That got us cracking up, except Iggy and Fang. Yugo came back to me and put his hand back on my shoulder.

"Get your hands off her now, Yugo." Crimson growled.

"You know them?" Max asked.

"Too well, Max." Crimson replied.

"Or what Crimson? You'll try to get her to like you and then ditch her? She deserves more than you, Crimson." Yugo barked. God, why can't this be happening to Max! Stupid karma.

"Ladies please! You don't want to break a nail now! Max, you may talk." Jade interrupted.

"This isn't over Yugo." Crimson harshly whispered

"It will be." Yugo spit out.

"Anyway! Like Iggy said, we don't want to fight, we came to help." Max finally got to say.

"Please, you'll just hurt Melody again, then it isn't going to be nice." Star said with attitude.

"I swear on my wings' feathers that we will help, the right way." The room was filled with shock. She swore on her FEATHERS! That's like an unbreakable promise!

"Fine, we fly tomorrow at midnight." Star commanded.

"Excuse me, but I'm older than you, so I should be in charge!" Max yelled. It became a warzone. Shouts were filled with I'm more awesome or I'm a better fighter. I couldn't take it anymore. For some reason I haven't heard voice for awhile now. That's it! My voice! I jumped on the counter and do what comes naturally to a girly girl, I screamed.

"AHHHHH!"

_Que awkward silence…_

"Now that I got your attention, listen or possibly die. We shouldn't fight to be the leader. Sure, you may be the leader of your flock, or that you have better leadership skills, or you're stronger than others, but we have our disabilities! We were made to be perfect, but we are clearly not perfect. We need to work together, or we'll just fall apart. If we pick a leader, don't be angry if its not you, and leader, don't abuse it. Now, are we having a leader?" After discussion, fighting, threats, and colourful words, Max was our leader. We came up with few ideas, turning into epic fails.

"So we have; Gazzy and Iggy on bombs, Angel, Nudge, Max, and me as bait, Fang, Crimson, Yugo, and Aleta on 1st attack, and Jade, Flame, and Star on back-up." I cleared up.

"Umm…we know our powers, but what about yours?" Angel sweetly asked. Jade answered first.

"Well I can camouflage into anything, and I have night vision. I know, not so cool. Star, take the stage."

"Umm…I can glow like I star, and this one caused Crimson to be in the hospital, but I can make an explosion of blinding light. Your turn Flame!"

"I can control fire, like shooting it, not getting burned, stuff like that, and I can make a fire shield. Not so amazing. Umm…Aleta! Your turn now!"

"Hi…umm…well…I can, turn into any bird, well yeah…cause my name means winged, and I can call in a big group of any winged animal. Umm… Hey Crimson! Why don't you show off now?"

"Well, my powers are x-ray vision, my favourite-."

"Yeah we all know why it's your favourite Crimson." Jade joked.

"Anyway, I also can transmit powers."

"What does that mean Crimson?" Angel asked.

"I believe I can answer that." I interrupted. This has a story with it. "So we were playing Egyptian rat slap and Crimson slaps Flame, not knowing he had got one of his powers by slapping him, next few rounds Crimson finally tries to slap and slaps Flame. Let's just say there was fire, cussing, fighting, and laughing." I told them. Oh…good memories! "Yugo you showed yours so we are done with the talent show!"

"Umm…this is out of the blue, ha-ha I love blue, oh anyway, where is Dylan? I mean where did he go? Back to the school maybe? Oh! I have another question! What are we doing after we finish this gang stuff? Why don't we just go undercover and find others of us? Or maybe go to school and have a normal life! Or as normal as a bird kid can get! Oh come on!" I tuned off the Nudge channel after bird kid. Then it hit me, not really, it's the perfect disguise!

"Nudge! Turn off the Nudge channel and listen to me! You have a great point!"

"I do?"

"She does?"

"Yes, she does, slightly. Going to school! It could be our disguise! That's how the bait is going to be, well bait! It's surprisingly genius!"

"No way in freaking hell I'm going to school, I'm not taking one chance to see America's Next Top Slut." Max complained.

"I like it!" Angel said.

"I love it! Well, because it's my idea!"

"Face it Max, you're outnumbered." Fang said. We all stared at him. "What?"

"You said a full sentence Fang. That's a new record." Max teased. "But back to the point, I'm not going!"

"Umm…I have a solution, everybody but Max over here!" Angel commanded. "What if we all go to school?" Some were like yeah, and others like whatever, but we got a decision.

"Max, what if we all go?" I asked.

"What would be our cover? We can't use missionaries again."

"A program that gives children a chance to get an education."

"It's good, but I still don't want to go."

"If you do, you may get the chance to kick Miss Sluts a lot you know what." I persuaded. We both knew it was worth it.

"Fine, we'll go to freaking school." As soon as we finished our talk about what school we were going to, it turned out to be a k-12 school; I got everyone to their rooms. Flame and Star got the room next to mine, me and Yugo still the same, Max and Fang next to ours, 2nd floor has Aleta and Jade now, so they don't give me any surprises, next to them are Angel and Nudge, 3rd has Iggy and Gazzy with an extra room for their projects, and Crimson alone. I feel bad for the boy. I started following Yugo to our room. When I get into the room I see it is only 9:43 p.m. I guess I can take a shower? I get my marvel bag out to get some loose clothes and head for the shower. When I get in, I am in awe. It's a freaking walk-in shower! Were you can sit and it also can be a bath! I'm good at getting luxury houses. I guess I got it from my real mom. I fold my stuff and put it on the counter. Then I get in the shower, now I can finally relax.

**TO THE DEVIOUS MIND OF GAZZY! FOR A LITTLE MOMENT!**

So me and Iggy had a genuine idea for Melody! She would kill us if she found out if it was us. So we put a waterproof time bomb in the shower so she'll run out screaming, letting Yugo be the hero of the day. Oh yeah, we started this YugoxxMelody vs. CrimsonxxMelody thing and me and Iggy are on the first one. So we pull a prank, and Yugo gets his girl! It's a win-win situation!

"_She's been in the shower for 3 minutes now, she's singing so it's a perfect time now." _Yugo said through the transmitter.

"_Yugo, you have 10 seconds until explosion. 9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1" _

"BOOM!" Well it was more like ba-ba-kaBOOM! Yeah!

**Ms. I'M SO PISSED OFF THAT I WILL KILL IGGY AND GAZZY SO THERE WILL NOT BE ANY MINI IGGYS OR GAZZYS FLYING IN THE SKY CURRENTLY unknown last name's p.o.v**

"WHAT THE HELL IGGY AND GAZZY!" Melody screamed. "YOU BETTER START FREAKING FLYING TOWARDS THE HILLS! OR NOT BE ABLE TO HAVE MINI IGGYS AND GAZZYS!" I screamed running to the door in my towel. I feel something wrap its arm around my waist.

"I know you want to kill them, but it does nothing. Just calm down for now. Remember we all have to get ready for school." I walked back in the bathroom and put on my loose clothes. I didn't notice I was so tired, I almost fell asleep on the way back to the king bed. Yugo calmly picked me up bridle-style; I was too tired to fuss, and laid me on one side of the bed and made a portal to his side. I slowly drifted of to sleep. Yugo wrapped his arm around my waist. Is this normal? Then again we are normal as the chupacabra is. I just ignored everything and drifted of to sleep.

_Next day, 7:15 a.m._

"_Ding ding ding, good morning. Ba-ba-ba-BA BA BA BA ba-ba-ba! Ba-ba-BA BA-SLAM!" _** (That's my sister's alarm, without the SLAM! It wakes up the whole house! Well except me. Cause I'm writing this as it's going off! And then some!" **I really hate that alarm. But then again, it wakes me up. Wait, why did I have the alarm on? Oh yeah, school. Luckily the school dress code is; as long as you aren't naked or looking like that other word, your fine! Excluding profanity. That must be hard for Lissa. I get out of bed and start finding clothes in my bag. You're probably asking "how do these kids have clothes?" Well, cuteness, screaming, lying, fighting, and theft. I know, sounds like so much fun! After I find a sheer tank top, denim shorts, high tops, an owl necklace, and a pair of feather earrings, I go to the shower, first making sure there aren't little gifts from the pyro devils. After taking a shower, with no surprises, I start brushing my hair. I didn't realize that my wet curly hair was so long, it touched my waist. I wonder if you attach daggers on the tips of my hair. It would be like "I whip my hair back and forth! I whip my hair back and forth- I KILLED MY BOYFRIEND!" That would be priceless. After battling the tangles in my hair I get dress, brush my teeth, and run to the kitchen for breakfast. I could tell it was bacon, eggs, toast, and… PANCAKES!

"Did you make pancakes Iggy?" I asked running in the extremely cool kitchen.

"Yes, here they are, with eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, maple syrup, and a little butter. I can cook even better with your help Melody." Oh yeah, I forgot that I made him not blind. Then again he can make better bombs. Fudge you. I hope on a chair connected to the island in the kitchen. As soon as I took a bite into the pancakes, I was in heaven. I love pancakes as much as Max loves chocolate chip cookies, and then some.

"Morning Melody!" Angel sweetly said. I simply wave. I had my mouth full with at least three pancakes. She sat with me and stuffed her face with food. We looked like chipmunks. When I was done with my avian-sized breakfast, I ran to get my backpack full of school supplies. We got them the same way we got the clothes. I had an all black backpack with hand-drawn anime pictures of Yugo, Aleta, Star, Flame, Crimson, Jade, and myself all over it. When I came back to the kitchen everyone was almost done eating and had the backpacks I "borrowed" from people.

"We have to go soon, its 8:10!" Max commanded. Here comes the first day of hell.

**YEAH! I FINISH IT! No I'm kidding, maybe. I went through computer problems, crashes, hell, computer crashes, AND HELL! And a banana or two.**

**Gazzy: AND THAT WAS MY BANANA! FANG! HELP ME GET REVENGE!**

**Me: MAX! FANG AND GAZZY STOLD YOUR DOUBLE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES! Ha-ha, that with keep them busy. **

**Max: WHERE ARE MY PRECIOUSES!**

**Me: Under Fang's bed.**

**Max: AHHHHH!**

**Angel: You got them good.**

**Me: Well I learned from the best! Cookie Angel?**

**Angel: My pleasure. **

**Here is the link to the house:** ** www . / property / / 15452-the-white-knight# *(WITHOUT SPACES!)* It was the only way, and trust me, I've tried many ways! And for Polyvore, I will be doing only 2 character's per chapter, and maybe another if wanted. So yeah, BYE BYE! LEAVE! GET! EXIT! MOVE IT! GO!**


	5. 5

**Before I forget this, the ages of everyone: Max: 16, Fang: 16, Iggy: 16, Dylan: 16, Nudge: 14, Gazzy: 13, Angel: 11, Melody: 13 HAPPY B-DAY! Yugo: 13, Aleta: 13, Star: 13, Flame: 13, Crimson: 13, and Jade: 13. Yeah, i just changed the ages. So what, its fanfiction, almost anything goes! **

**I am about to reveal something YOU DIDN'T KNOW! You know the thing for me to sing, NO ONE VOTED! I'M OUT OF MISERY! You're probably thinking "WTH! She is typed it so she must have wanted to do it?" Well here is the thing, as I was revising the chapter of the request, I was having close friends over for a sleepover, surprisingly they knew about my fan fiction! So they dared me to write the singing thingy. If you don't believe me, SHUT UP! AND IF YOU STILL DON'T, THROW YOURSELF DOWN A WELL AND I WILL THROW DYLAN IN IT SO YOU WILL BE TOURTURED!**

**Gazzy: We should bring popcorn and see who survives. And for fun, we can throw stuff at them.**

**Me: I like your thinking. We should throw Sam and Dylan in a well and see who will survive, thinking they would win Max's heart. Then if the winner starts climbing out, we could just let Fang handle it and video tape it.**

**Gazzy: Sounds like fun! I'll get stuff to throw at them, the flock, and chairs, you get food, drinks, and the fighters.**

**1 hour later.**

**Me: Ok, this is getting boring, hand me the big daddy Gazzy.**

**Gazzy: You sure?**

**Me: It's perfect now.**

**Gazzy:*Gives big daddy***

**Me: Ladies and Gents, pug in your ears and enjoy the show. BOMBS AWAY! BA-BOOM!**

**Max: Are they alive?**

**Dylan and Sam: *both screams like little girls***

**Me: AND NOW THE FIREWORKS!**

**Dylan: MY ARM!**

**Sam: MY LEG!**

**Gazzy: And they were happily dismembered after, the end! Now, the main event… THE STORY! Oh wait, she does not own anything, not even the songs, but only her characters so yeah. NOW TO THE STORY!**

**Still the point of Melody…**

_8:20 a.m. 20 minutes until school starts._

Flying was pretty quick to hell- I mean school. The thing is, when we see normal people, we experiments freak out. Anyone of them could be an eraser. Before I land with everyone else, I check for escape routes. I see a few. Better safe than sorry. Everybody tucks in their wings and head towards the k-12 school. We get our schedules and see what we got. I have 1st Spanish, easy A+, 2nd P.E, really easy, 3rd Drama/Music, YAY, 4th science, as long as I have Gazzy, easy A, Lunch, can you fail it? 5th Math, easy as pi, **(Yes, the pun was there on purpose.)** 6th L.A, fudge, 7th Band, all right. 8th Civics, please, I make history!

"We have 10 minutes until school starts. I'll take Angel to her class and you guys to yours ok? We all meet together for lunch, no buts about it." Max commanded. I start walking to Spanish. Apparently everyone was there, waiting for class. When I was getting closer to them, eyes were on me. I thought they were going to turn into erasers! Then something broke the silence. Boys started whistling! One tried to slap my butt, then again, I said _tried. _I take his arm and twist it behind him and kicked him to the ground.

"Hurt me again, it's like a kiss!" I kicked his head back to the ground again.

"Happy now, lover boy?"

"Completely!"

"I love this school already! You can attack someone, and not get in trouble!" Soon after Yugo, Crimson, Aleta, and Jade come over.

"I see you have shown your dominance, Melody." Aleta teased.

"It's natural instincts!"

"Sure." Crimson gave a glare, for an unknown reason.

"Let me guess, a guy tried to slap you on the a- butt?" Yugo guessed.

"Bingo! So you guys have Spanish too?"

"Yep!" Jade answered.

"Ok. Umm…how much time until Hell starts?"

"Hell starts in 3…2…1…now." The bells went off, here I come hell.

If I were to tell you about Spanish, you would be bored out of your mind as I was. So basically; I got 12 phone numbers, 6 love letters, 9 requests for lunch, gave 27 punches, 15 glares from Crimson, 27 thumbs up from Aleta, Yugo, and Jade, and no homework! Well, now there is P.E.

We walked in, of course people were staring, and boys were whistling. I went to a vacant area in the room, and got out my drawing book, one of the only things that keep me sane. It had good childhood memories.

"That's a nice picture you drew."

"God Flame, don't do that to me!"

"What, you weren't alone?" I see Star, Iggy, Max, Fang, and Gazzy.

"Fudge you Flame, fudge you."

"Does that come with caramel or whip cream?"

"The bird or the kick? I can do both if you want?"

"Neither Melody. And I see the boys love drooling over you."

"I've gave the other 27 a nice reminder."

"Melody what did you do?" Gazzy asked.

"Let's just say, many boys won't be reconizable."

"Max, you're rubbing off on Melody again!" Iggy complained. We got interrupted by the coach.

"Class line up and head over to the gymnasium." What? Are we kindergarteners? As we got there, we had to get into pairs. Boys started yelling "I want her!" Or "No she's mine!" I just walked over to a boy that wasn't yelling and waited to see if the boys noticed, never did.

"We are doing do kick-boxing, Melody and Juan, over here!" We moved over to coach.

"Juan, hold this, and Melody get into fighting stance. I want you to show me what you can do."

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Juan." I first give him a jab. He stumbles back a little, but regains control and gives me a smirk.

"Come on shrimp, I bet you can't do it!" Juan taunted.

"You're asking for it." He looked like it was nothing, but boy was he in for a shocker. I gave him a Roundhouse kick, then an uppercut. He keeps moving back with me coming on with half speed. I give him a front kick, a knee strike, and a hard jab, pushing him back. He started running towards me, I give him one of the hardest spinning back kick, but I wasn't done. As he was stumbling back really fast, I jumped in the air, did a 360, planted my feet to the middle of the bag, did a backflip, and landed back into my fighting stance. I have never seen a 14 year old boy fly so far without wings. I walk up to him.

"Am I still a freaking Puerto Rican Shrimp now?"

"No, a female Puerto Rican master. I admit it, I was wrong." I stick my tongue out and pull him back to his feet. Everyone but Flame, Max, Fang, Gazzy, Star, and Iggy's mouth were opened. Slowly everyone started clapping.

"Well, that was a show, wasn't it? You left a hole in the bag!" Coach said flabbergasted. **(Yeah, I just used big vocab!) **

"Sorry for the hole in the bag Coach."

"Sorry? That was amazing, and your sorry?"

"Something I'm missing here?"

"You know what, pick a group of people, and spend the rest of the period doing whatever. Just remember to go to next period on time." Boy I really like this school! Well I picked the obvious group, Iggy, Star, Gazzy, Max, Fang, and Flame. Star wanted to try something insanely risky, but everyone loved it. We headed to the office, no one was there, perfect. We head towards the microphone for announcements. I was going to do something so scary with Star; I would kill myself later if this goes wrong. I hope this goes well. The voice of Star could be heard everywhere.

"Hey everyone! It's your favourite person here, Star of course! I have a special surprise for everyone here with my friend Melody!"

It seemed if everyone screamed after they said my name. Teachers were trying to get in the office, but Max and Fang covered the doors with black paper so we don't get caught.

"We will be singing a song for you today, so don't listen to your teachers and let's have some fun! Head to the Theatre to see us live!" Yeah, they even have a theatre at the school. Now Aleta, Yugo, Crimson, Jade, Nudge and Angel can throw the silly string out and spray the halls to their content. 10 minutes until I face my fear, fun! Gazzy and Iggy plant a bomb to get to the hall closest to the Theatre.

"This is the plan now. Max's group, get the sprayers to help you get all the students out of their class rooms _quietly_, Fang's group, make sure we don't get caught and set up everything. After Gazzy start the distraction, you guys go." Star commanded. Everybody nodes in approval.

"All teachers please check your inbox to see the changes on the mandatory meeting, thank you!" Gazzy really sounded like the principle.

"Umm…Star? Why are we doing this? Shouldn't we be focusing on the main plan?" I asked.

"Melody, if we are going to fit in, we should act like we are awesome people, which we are! How many 98% human 2% avian people do you know?"

"Fine, I get your point. You still owe me for doing this." Star smirked and we headed towards Max's group.

After I went to 10 other classes, I went to a random classroom; it was a 10th grade history class. The teacher was on the computer searching for the e-mail.

"Hey, you want to skip this class already?" I whispered-screamed

"What can you do? You may be tall, but you must be an insane 7th grader!" A random 10th grader asked.

"Do not question Melody and her abilities. If you piss her off, she is capable of releasing hell times fifty-two" A random girl said. Word must spread fast around here. "Well, are we going or not? We only have 4 minutes?" I replied. Everyone sneaked out of their chairs and tip-toed out the door. As soon as everyone but the teacher got out, we ran. People were in awe seeing me run faster that everybody and having a great distance. The props of being an experiment I tell you. We finally got to the location. I was freaking out when I saw the huge line of students.

"Pst! Through the window! C'mon already! Star is here! We have 2 minutes Melody!" Aleta dragged me through before anyone saw me. "Get on stage now while the curtains are closed!" I rushed to the stage and met with Star. I peeked through the curtains only to see a lot of kids waiting for us to start. I could feel my heart racing faster than ever, which is really fast being part avian and part human. Aleta gave us a countdown until the curtains open.

_5…4…3…2…1_

"Hey awesome people of this school! It's Star with Melody here! Are little surprise is finally here! We will be doing a duet together so enjoy! And remember, this is our seceret!" They started the track, here goes nothing.

**(Take a hint by Victoria Justice and Elizabeth Gillies. And you guessed it, I don't own this!) **

**Bold are Melody, **_italics are Star,__**Both are Star and Melody, **_Underlined **is choir****.**

**Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like**

**I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right**

_I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite_

_But it always seems to bite me in the -_

**Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot**

We jumped of the stage to get to the huge clapping group of students. We started walking up to random boys in the audience.

_You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not_

**You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth**

_And that is when it started going south_

_Oh!_

_**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**_

_**Stop your staring at my— Hey!**_

_**Take a hint, take a hint**_

_**No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**_

_**I think you could use a mint**_

I took out a mint candy and gave it to a boy in front of me, he almost fainted!

_**Take a hint, take a hint**_

La, La, La...

_**T-take a hint, take a hint**_

La, La, La...

**I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top**

_You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop_

Star and I gave a stop sign to a boy just in awe of us. Some of these boys have problems.

**And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped**

_**You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht**_

_**Oh!**_

_**Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips**_

_**Stop your staring at my— Hey!**_

_**Take a hint, take a hint**_

_**No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**_

_**I think you could use a mint**_

_**Take a hint, take a hint**_

La, La, La...

_**T-take a hint, take a hint**_

La, La, La...

**What about "no" don't you get**

_So go and tell your friends_

_**I'm not really interested**_

**It's about time that you're leavin'**

_I'm gonna count to three and_

_Open my eyes and_

_**You'll be gone**_

One.

**Get your hands off my—**

Two.

**Or I'll punch you in the—**

Three.

**Stop your staring at my**—

**Hey!**

_**Take a hint, take a hint**_

_**I am not your missing link**_

_**Let me tell you what I think**_

_**I think you could use a mint**_

_**Take a hint, take a hint, **_

_**Take a hint, take a hint**_

_**Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips**_

_**Stop your staring at my— Hey!**_

_**Take a hint, take a hint**_

La, La, La….

_**T-take a hint, take a hint**_

La, La, La...

When we got back on the stage, people were screaming and jumping up and down. The only thing we got close to this attention was when we had to been shown as experiments at the galas. The curtain slowly started to close.

"That was AMAZING! MELODY I TOLD YOU CAN DO IT! I EVEN VIDEO TAPED IT FOR YOU! ZOMG! THIS IS GOING ON MY BLOG! I CAN SEE IT NOW! WORLD'S AWESOMEST DUET EVER FEATURING STAR AND MELODY! OH IT WILL BE AMAZING! YOU WILL BE POPULAR! I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL-."

"Thank you Gazzy for shutting Nudge up."

"I should be thanking you for letting me; I was at the point of killing myself! But we only have 8 minutes left of class, let's skip the rest and head to next period." As I was going to get my stuff, Yugo tapped me on the shoulder.

"There is something Melody I need to tell you." Yugo had sorrow written all over his face. "Don't get angry at me for this, but I- umm… I- don't think this is working out."

"What?"

"Don't take it wrong, but I think we weren't made for each other." DON'T TAKE IT WRONG! WHAT THE HELL! SO THIS IS BECAUSE OF FUDGING KARMA! PLUS YOU TOLD ME YOU LIKED ME? WTH?

"Oh, I won't take it wrong, not one little bit." I was practically in his face growling at him.

"You're scaring me Melody."

"Well I'm just warming up Yugo. I would watch your back." He has seen me scary, but not this scary. I was full of anger so much; I kicked him where his sun isn't shinning anymore. A small whimper satisfied me as I ran away. I was in front of the isolated area for Music/Drama class. A random guy walked up to me. I walked calmly away from him towards an oak tree.

"I can tell what happened, he's a jerk." I look to him with suspicion. "I know what you are too, a 98% human 2% avian. I'm 2% Bengal tiger and a mind reader." Great, now I know 2 mind readers! "You want a tissue?" I snatched it from him, he just smiled. No fun, he's like Fang, except brown hair and he smiles. "Well I'll see you in Music!" As soon as he said that the bell rang. Of course me being who I am, I ran all the way to the door, being 1st there.

When I walked in I saw basically what looked like something from the show Nudge made me watch.

"The Glee Project?"

"I'm not going to ask how."

"Oh, its one of the transferred students! I'm Mrs July, but you may call me Mrs Sunshine." I held in my laughter, I thought our names were weird! "Please take a seat! We have 3 minutes until class starts!" She has the right to be called Mrs Sunshine now; she is so preppy that Max would want to kill her. As if on time Max, Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Jade, and Aleta came in. I guess they walked together. I walked away, avoiding a chance to see Max's wrath. I take my backpack and hang it on the red chair. I take out my phone with earplugs and blast a random song. After relaxing for one minute, part tiger here walks up to me.

"Dubstep Earthquake Fytch Remix, I like your choice of music." He takes one of my plugs and listens to it. I wanted to pop his face, but I was too depressed.

"Well aren't you one of the feisty ones."

"You're pushing your luck now."

"Well class listen up!" I turned off my phone and put it in my bag. "I know you hate normal classes, well you are in luck. You were chosen to be in this class. We are having a group project. I will assign you into your groups and give you the equipment needed. The assignment is…making your own song." Everyone was excited, well except Fang, and Max. Nudge however you didn't need powers to see what was going on in her head. "The catch is you need at least; one or two singers, one guitarist, one pianist, and one drummer, also I will assign a genre. If you can manage that, have a song in two weeks, and preform it, easy A. And if you need help, you may ask anyone, ok." Everyone nodded. Someone came through the door. I could here the clicking of heels.

"Fangy-poo!"

**Ha! We all know who that is, and she is going to get revenge. Anyway, I'm disappointed in you, YEAH I'M TALKING TO YOU! Do you hate me? I give you this story and YOU WILL NOT REVIEW? AND BECAUSE OF IT I HAD TO BRING IN HER? Please just review, if you don't *sniff sniff***

**Gazzy: SHE WILL A) END THE STORY! B) KILL MULTIPLE CHARACTERS C) TORTURE ME WITH DYLAN AND JB! OR D) ALL OF THE ABOVE! And she is really serious on A and B.**

**Me: Yep, I was planning on it already, but if you really care, tell me. I'M GETTING SOCIALLY DEPRIVED HERE! IN A WORLD WAISTING MY TIME WRITING THIS FANFICTION!**

**Fang: And she is willing to do something so horrible and twisted in the story if you don't review, it's a close second to option C. She was going to make Max fall in love with… Dylan.**

**Me: IT MAKES ME WANT TO THROW UP! *cries* DRASTIC TIMES CALL FOR DRASTIC MESURES! *cries even harder***

**Max: WHAT WAS SHE GOING TO DO?1 *reads above then screams***

**Dylan: *reads above* YES!**

**Max: REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW! COME ON DO IT! EVEN IF IT'S A LETTER! OR ONE WORD! PLEASE!**

**Me: Oh and thank you luvcookiesandHMS for your one review that was a comment!**


	6. 6

**I'M BACK!**

**Gazzy: BACK IN THE NEW YORK GROOVE!**

**Me: Yep I'm back! With my sadly review count not even up by one.**

**Nudge: You should be ashamed of yourselves! She wrote this story and she knows there have been people reading this and not reviewing! There have been people from the U.S, the U.K, Canada, China, Australia, and even New Zealand! I got to admit, that is pretty amazing to have people around the world read this. Sure it's not the best, but she's no JP for sure. She doesn't care if your review is in an unknown language! She wants to know that people like what they are reading! She has written 5 chapters for you guys and gals. 5 FREAKING CHAPTERS! She has done that from lots of homework, hell in life, dealing with events and through really personal feelings that are-."**

**Me: Iggy, what happened to character limit on her? She is going to tell the world about my feelings!**

**Iggy: Again, how did she get to your diary?**

**Me: I don't know, but know I have to be her servant so she doesn't type it all on Facebook! And you know how she can type. But one person told me not to end it and it would be evil for Gazzy to die listening to JB, and MYLAN MUST DIE! Which I was happy to hear. But Nudge, please don't post my personal life.**

**Nudge: *evil smirk***

**Gazzy: Anyway, she owns nothing. I need to find Angel for a second. ANGEL! WE HAVE TO TIE NUDGE UP AGAIN!**

_Previously on Melody's Song._

_**Someone came through the door. I could here the clicking of heels.**_

_**"Fangy-poo!" **_The disgusting slut walk through the door, I have problems with her. "Oh, I see _you're here_." She pointed to me repulsively.

"What you doing here?"

"You know curiosity killed the cat." Apparently not the bird kid.

"But I'm alive and kicking!"

"Whatever. Fangy-poo let me sit next to you!"

"Well that spot is taken already. Clearly Ms Ride is in that seat." 5 points for teacher!

"What was that about?" Fang mouthed. I told him I would tell him later. Lissa kept checking the clock for time. The brawl between Mrs Sunshine and Lissa lasted about 15 minutes, with Mrs Sunshine winning. Lissa checked the clock again; she had a smile on her face.

Mrs Sunshine was about to give out assignments. I heard something behind us. I looked at Aleta and Jade, the nodded to me. Multiple people were behind the huge portable. As if on time, people came barging through the door. I grabbed for my backpack and ran towards them. They weren't erasers, they were people I knew. I just can't remember any of them.

"6248, Jones Now!" Code for Aleta and Jade to attack and get out. I gave a roundhouse kick to the chest and an uppercut. I look over to Jade, she ran underneath the guy and kicked him in the shin and screamed "The striking tortoise strikes again!" **(Westing games quote right there!) **I kept on attacking until we had a path to go through. Max, Fang, Nudge, and Iggy follow us to the plain area. Then we saw multiple helicopters bringing in backup.

"Erasers?" Max asked.

"No, they are human alright." Jade replied.

"I see everybody else!" Aleta said. At least they are safe. We start running to the others. Then I feel a tingly sensation, and it wasn't good. My sight started to get blurry. I heard series of callings of my name. Then I was on the ground. I saw Max and Angel falling. My mind started to hurt, memories of falling to the floor made me relies something.

"Hello Princess, remember me?" A raspy voice said. It was happening again. "Put them on the chopper now! Boss has to see this, we have the girl. That Lissa chick better not get a promotion." Then I blacked out.

**Fang's p.o.v**

All I saw was Max, Angel, and Melody fall to the ground. I tried to run after them, but it was too late. They had taken away Angel before, but now she's gone, Melody is gone, and _Max._ Our leader was gone.

"What do we do Fang? They took my sister!" Gazzy started crying. It took a huge thing to make anyone of us cry. They went too deep.

"We go and get them back. Let's tail them, Up and Away." We all flew up and headed to the helicopter. When I looked back, I saw all the kids screaming and taking pictures.

"Yeah, we can't come back to this school, ever."

Iggy said.

"Yeah if we do come to this school it's going to be kids like oh they are the winged freaks or people would be chasing us even more we would have to see Lissa again and maybe if we even come back to this location the media will be all over us and we will be famous or bait for bounty hunters and-."

"NUDGE SHUT UP!" Iggy said.

**Max's p.o.v**

**Unknown location**

I look around to see me and Angel tied up to metal tables. The room was made of bricks, except the one way window. I try to get out of my bindings.

"It won't work Max, I've tried." Angel thought to me. Where was Melody though? I look to my left to see an empty table next to me. I heard a creaking noise behind myself. I couldn't see behind me. What? I can't turn my head behind me like an owl!

"So you are Viper's little friends are you?" Viper, it was a familiar name. Like a famous person or something. But who was he talking about? "You know, the girl that was with you." Oh Melody, why was he calling her Viper? Maybe it's some code.

"Yeah, we're Viper's friends."

"Let's just be on the same page. I know what you are, you little mutants." He was in my face. His stench made me wanna barf, but not as intense as The Gasman's. I spit right in his face, making him step back in disgust. "Get some duck tape for the old one."

"I prefer mine with hello kitty on it."

"Would you like sparkles on it?"

"My favourite, how did you know?" I teased. He untied us and got something out of a bag.

"Here, change into these." The clothes were a jean mini skirt with a slit that would be showing part thigh, except there were shorts in them. The shirt was an ankle sleeve jean shirt that cut to my belly button; it also had a low V-neck line and a tie. "The girls that have been here for years made them for new comers. Be thankful you have these and not your ripped up clothes." He snarled and walked out. He turned of the lights so we can change. After we were done he turned on the lights. We had to follow his orders according to Melody, so we followed him into another room with a window that we can see through. It was Melody, with a guy around my age. She was on a metal table, in the same clothes as us.

"What is he going to do to her?" Angel sweetly asked the man.

"Something that will happen to you and your friend, little child." It seemed if an earpiece was in his ear now. "Yes Boss? Fine we can do that, and yes all three of them are here. I'll send them down." He tapped on the window and made a no sign to the boy, and the boy jumped off of Melody. He opened the door and gave a signal to the boy. He picked up Melody and followed the man. The boy was wearing a simple muscle shirt and blue jeans. So the girls get better clothes after all.

We walked into an office with a man sitting down at the desk. He was smoking a cigar, which made Angel have a cough attack.

"Well well well. We have back our princess and her friends, how sweet. You know Viper; we have been looking for you for a long time. And now we finally have you. And you came just in time; we're having a field trip." Melody shivered at the word field trip. What did that mean? Angel shivered, she must have read Melody's mind.

"_Max, we're going back." _Angel thought to me.

"What do you mean going back?"

"_We're going to the school." _Fang better come quickly.

**Speaking of Fang, it's Fang's p.o.v now.**

We were already behind the building. There were jeeps parked in front. We decided to hide in a bunch of trees near the front of the building. Then we saw Melody, Angel, and Max. I could tell they were acting like bait because Max would have kicked the guy in the face and run. I remember something at the school that me and Max did if we needed to signal each other. I whistled a pattern over and over. Max looked around, but couldn't see me. I tried again even louder.

"Fang, FANG! Where are you? Fang! Fan-." She was thrown into the back of the jeep with Angel. Where was Melody though? She was shotgun in front of the jeep. She had her hand tied and she had a collar on her.

"_They are taking us to the school Fang. Hurry! Max is going paranoid!" _Angel thought to me. I thought we destroyed the school already.

"Well do we go after them or what?" Gazzy asked.

"They are taking them to the school. We can get there faster if we fly now."

"Whoa Fang, your breaking world records here. Soon you'll turn into Nudge." Aleta said. I look over to Nudge, she had pink duck tape on her mouth. I just jumped off the tree and started flying. "HEY WAIT FOR US!"

**Melody/Viper or whoever she is now has her p.o.v**

They threw us against the cage hard enough to make me wince. I sat up in my medium sized cage. The smell of the chemicals of the school twisted my stomach. I look as an eraser throws a girl in a cage next to mine. She had a bunch of scars on her.

"I hope you like the family reunion." He growled at me and the girl. I look to the girl next to me. She was familiar, she looked like me. I put my hand against my cage, she did the same.

"Melody? Is that you?" Could this be?

"Harmony?"

"Ok what's going on now?" Max asked.

"I think I just found my missing twin."

"It's good to see you sis. Better now than never." Harmony said

"Well this was an eventful day now wasn't it eh?" Max interrupted

"You got that right Max." Angel said. Then we heard a thrashing noise outside. Soon after, the empty cages around us was filled with, yes you guessed it. Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge with pink duck tape, Aleta, Jade, Star, and Flame had filled the cages. But where was Crimson and Yugo?

"My knight in shinning armor just had his aluminium foil ripped apart." Max sarcastically said to Fang. "And how did you get here?"

"Let Nudge tell you, her tape is falling off."

"OMG MAX IT WAS HORRIBLE! WE WERE COMING AFTER YOU AFTER FANG JUST RAN OFF, OR FLIED OFF WHATEVER. ANYWAY WE WERE ATTACKED BY ERASERS AND WE WERE ATTACKING THEM, BUT WE WERE LOSING. THEN THERE WERE CHOPPERS AND HUGE GUNS AND THEY WERE SHOOTING AND WE WERE DODGING THEM AND THEN IT WAS ALL A TRAP. SO WE WERE TRYING TO GET OUT BUT WE COULDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT SO I KEPT ON BUGGING THEM ON WHERE WE ARE GOING AND THEY WERE JUST COMPLAING THAT THERE EARS WERE BLEEDING AND THEN THEY KNOCKED ME OUT THEN I WOKED UP AT THE SCHOOL AND I GOT THROWN IN HERE AND I'M TELLING YOU THIS SO YEAH!" I think my ears were bleeding. Then of course, he showed up.

"Hello Maximum."

"Hello father dearest! How may I be service of you today in our living hell?" Max's smile was like a Barbie doll.

"Well Max, I need all of you actually. We thought we were done with graphing Avian DNA with Human DNA. Well, we aren't. We want to advertise you guys so-."

"You can earn lots of money; I read your mind Jeb. You put doom on yourself by making me a mind reader." Angel said. Jeb was going to say something, but decided to shut up. Good choice Jeb, for once. As he was going to say something else, he got the breath knocked out of himself. When we saw the thing that hurt Jeb we were surprised.

"Oh. My. God."

**CLIFFE! MWHAHAHAHAHA!** **You now must wait to see who it is! In the mean while review, read my other story, prepare for my other story, eat some cake, become a Dylan hater, scream because next year Maximum Ride the movie is coming out, or scream because Nevermore is coming soon! Or you can do it all, it's your life. But I would like a review, please?**


	7. 7

**HEYRO! Yep, that's one of my catch phrases. I know I left you with a cliff to fall off of, but be Maximum Ride and open your wings and out fly the erasers! I'm back! I'm sorry for the repeating of a chapter, I asked my friend to post the next chapter for me. I will never do that again. Oh and my now favourite people list:**

**Reviewers:**

**luvcookiesandHMS: You are awesome for being the first reviewer! I give you digital cake.**

**B-A-C-O-N Spells LOVE: I hope I have improved, it was a pain.**

**Fiona Siona: I give you big cookie; sorry its peanut butter cause Max ate the chocolate chip cookies.**

**Favourites:**

**malena727, ** **fairer3333, and Death-Wolf-101: YAY! You clicked a button to favourite me! That is an achievement! 50 cool points. That's like a lot.**

**Alert:**

**Fiona Siona: ANOTHER COOKIE!**

**Well, I have nothing else to say, so yeah.**

**Max: She**

**Fang: Doesn't**

**Iggy: Own**

**Nudge: Us**

**Gazzy: JP**

**Angel: Does**

**Total: And she doesn't own any songs, yep I'm done.**

When I saw who it was, I froze in my medium sized crate.

"Hello." Anne. "We have to hurry now, the Gala is in three hours, and I need all the girls." She opened our crates. As we were going to escape, freaking Flyboys, which Max calls them, were surrounding us. "I was hoping you could stay a little while longer. Now hurry, carry the girls to there separate rooms." The Flyboys carried us dangling us by our arms and legs. Soon after we were separated into our rooms, except me and Harmony, apparently we were doing a twin act. In our room, there was a boy that was checking out my sister. I couldn't believe he had the audacity to slap my sister's butt! I kicked him in the chest right after.

"What? Your sister is freaking hot!" He said. I gave him a glare; he smiled and leaned against the brick wall in our semi dark room. "You guys have to change into those dresses, I'm hear to make sure don't escape. But I want you to."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Melody?" My sister asked. I nodded in reply "Lunco ki ge bawa." You know how twins have secret languages; we have one of the most complicated ones in the world.

"Jia bez no checa." The boy was staring at us. "We need you to free the others. If it works out, everyone will be free but me."

"But don't you want to be free?"

"If you don't do it, everyone will be stuck in cages and die. It's a sacrifice I will make. I will go with you to free the others, Harmony will say some Flyboys were freeing us so you sent her to Anne, Harmony will catch up and lead you through a series of tunnels, I will distract the white coats to give you time, at the end of the tunnels, you will be on free land. I will stay here, got it?"

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" He asked.

"It's not my freedom I'm looking for, it's others freedom I like to see. So let's do it." We hatch the plan into action, I ran with the boy to the cages. Soon after we finally got there.

"What are you doing? Are you going insane?" Max yelled. I started popping latches.

"Max, I turned insane a long time ago. I'm getting you out. Anyway, what happened to Yugo and Crimson Jade?" She froze; her eyes were filled with sorrow.

"The smoke…the fire…the bullets…it was so fast…it's all my fault. I let Anne do this to them. I'm sorry Melody, _Crimson y Yugo han pasado lejos._" No, this couldn't have happened. I fell to the floor.

"I-I-I was supposed to protect them. I g-gave the family my w-word. Diablo, w-why m-me. They d-died because of m-me. I'm the one that cause it, I'm the one who must burry them. They died on the warzone, I will fight for them. Get them out of here, Harmony is coming now, I have unfinished business to do, my way." I pulled out 2 S&W M&P 15-22, which made everyone gape at me. "What? I have to have at least one weapon on me! If I can, I'll try to meet you guys. Harmony, just lead them to the safe house, if I'm not there in 15 minutes by the time your there, you can start panicking. Now, I have to go." I ran out of the room. Just as suspected, Anne was walking down the hall. I hid my weapons just as she turned around the corner. She stopped, leaving a 30 foot gape.

"Come on, the Gala is soon! And don't try to stop me, you can't do anything."

"That's where you, my friend, are wrong." I pulled out the weapons, slightly scarring her. "You forgot something, I'm from a gang background, and I grew up loving weapons." **(I remember making a slingshot out of a twig and a pinche, it means a hair tie Americans, putting a bouncy rubber ball, and shooting it at my neighbour cause he was being mean to me. It left a red mark on him, poor kid.) **"You killed my friends-."

"I only killed Yugo, Jeb shot Crimson."

"You still forgot one thing though. Never make me angry when I have a gun."

_BAM! BAM!_

The guns fired.

_Thump._

Anne fell to the ground, she was almost dead. I walked up to her.

"Now, it's your turn to die. See ya in Hell." I took out a match and lighted it. I poured oil on her and threw it on her. She was on fire, and died. "Now I just have to get the boys."

I broke the window and looked for Yugo and Crimson. After a while of flying, I found them. They were almost dead.

"M-Melody." Yugo and Crimson said. They were bleeding everywhere.

"You can call me by my real name, Viper." Yugo's eyes lighted up.

"I remember you now." Crimson looked at me. "Save Yugo, there is still time. In my bag, get the first aid kit. Do it, now." Crimson was coughing up blood. I gave him a questioning look, he repeated himself and I got it. I patched up Yugo and leaned him against the wall. "For being a famous person, you are tough." I gave him a smile. Then his eyes slowly turned back, showing his whites.

"No… no please…god." Yugo slowly reached for my shoulder.

"He is gone, Viper." Tears built up in my eyes. I got out my phone to contact my sister. I know your thinking, where does she keep all this stuff right? I found all my stuff in my room.

**Bold is Viper/Melody **_Italics are Chanda/Harmony_

**Cha I need some help.**

_But Crimson n Yugo are dead right Vipe?_

**Crimson is dead, Yugo is almost.**

_What?_

**I need ur help**

_R u sure?_

**Chanda get ur butt over here and help me!**

_On my way._

Within 5 minutes Harmony landed, with everybody else.

"Holy Shi-." Jade and Star said before I stopped them.

"H-He's dead?" Aleta stuttered. Yugo started coughing up blood again.

"He saved me. He wanted me to live."

"Come on, Flame help me." I commanded.

"Where are we going, to a hospital?" Flame asked.

"No way in hell I'm going to a freaking hospital. Plus we are close to the safe house." Soon after we got to the safe house.

I quickly laid Yugo on a bed and ripped off his shirt to patch up his bloody wound.

"Like what you see eh?" Yugo teased.

"I swear when you are healed I will punch you twice, one for now, two for your sudden change of heart." He smiled then started coughing up blood again. "Where are the others?" Harmony looked around until she found something. There was a massive fight between us and Flyboys. "Harmony, finish patching up Yugo, I'm going to have some fun." I got there just in time.

"Hey we need some help here!" Gazzy said. I got my bag and took out creations from; yes you guessed it, Iggy and Gazzy. They started throwing them at the Flyboys, creating a bright show of limbs and explosions. But there was more swarming in, fast.

"How about we fight fire with fire." I took out one of my favourite weapons of mass destruction, a flamethrower.

"Where do you get those?" Fang asked. Not so silent anymore eh?

"Candy Mountain Charlie. Now let me have some fun, want one?"

"I sense the presents of a flamethrower." Iggy said.

"Take it; I want to have fun in this bloody hell now." I started burning Flyboys from left and right. It was a fiery inferno. **(Fang: Where do you get these ideas? Me: Playing Call of Duty and Gears of War. Fang: But they are not in your age group and you are a girl! Me: SHUT UP! YOU ARE BLOWING MY FREAKING COVER! And it says recommended for, not restricted! So by law, it's legal! And I remember Angel and I beat you in MW3 badly.**

**Angel: WE OWNED YOU AND GAZZY!**

**Gazzy: BECAUSE YOU WERE MIND READING US SO YOU WOULD KNOW WHERE WE ARE!**

**Angel and Me: Sore losers.) **"Do you know how they are finding us?"

"No clue, but it looks like they are retreating." Max responded. When they left for sure, I flew to the house again, to check up on Yugo.

"Is he ok Chanda?" I asked running in.

"He's stable, but wounded badly. At our rate, it could take about 1 week."

"That long just for being shot?"

"One almost hit his stomach, and the last ones hit the right arm and leg, both chipping the bone. Oh and several broken ribs and severe blood lost."

"Still, 1 week?"

"You were always the impatient one."

"It's my way or the highway!"

"Hold on, Harmony and Melody, what are your real names?" Yugo asked. Harmony went first.

"Well mine is Chanda."

"And mine is Viper."

"Wait, that reminds me of something in Puerto Rico." Fudge, he's catching on to us.

"No way, your famous singers!" Angel ran in. They figured it out. **(Sorry, I was watching the show recently.)**

"Should we fly to the islands now Cha? Or change our names and move to Mexico and eat tacos for the rest of our life?"

"I'm with you on that last one, you know I love tacos." Then came the Nudge channel as Angel calls it.

"ZOMG NO WAY! SO THAT'S WHY YOU CAN SING! THAT 'S SO AWESOME! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL US ANYTHING! SO YOU TWO MUST BE TOGETHER IN THAT BUSINESS! OH AND I ALSO LOVE TACOS! BUT NOT THE REALLY SPICEY ONES, BUT THE MORE MILD ONES WITH LOTS OF TOMATOES AND CHEESE AND SALSA AND BEEF AND MORE CHEESE AND MORE TOMATOES AND-."

"That was the latest on The Nudge Channel, all Nudge, all the time." Gazzy interrupted.

"BUT I'M NOT DONE! AND I ASLO LIKE WHEN THERE IS-." I tuned out right after.

"Stop her already!" I whispered-screamed to Gazzy. And you know what he did? All of us were mouthed dropped when we saw Gazzy kiss Nudge on the lips just for her to shut up. Nudge was blushing really bad.

"Breaking News! Did the Gasman have a crush on Nudge? Find out soon." Iggy teased with Gazzy punching him.

"Well I guess this is goodbye. I caused enough trouble for a while. Back to Puerto Rico guys. We're going home." We had our last good byes and we headed off to Puerto Rico with Jade carrying Yugo.

_Next day around 9:00 a.m._

We we're bored in mid fight, so what do you do when you have a singing talent. Well this.

Coming Home Diddy - Dirty Money Lyrics (Clean vesion) I DO NOT OWN THIS! _Italics are Harmony and Melody,_** Bold is a choice of Yugo or Flame, and hey you get to choose! **_**And both are both, easy.**_

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the World I'm coming home_

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_

_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_Tell the World that I'm coming._

**Back where I belong, yeah I never felt so strong**

_**(I'm back baby**__)_

_**I feel like there's nothing that I can't try**_

_**And if you with me put your hands high**_

_**(Put your hands high)**_

_**If you ever lost a light before, this ones for you**_

_**And you, the dreams are for you**_

_**I hear "The Tears of a Clown"**_

_**I hate that song**_

_**I feel like they talking to me when it comes on**_

_**Another day another Dawn**_

_**Another Keisha, nice to meet ya, get the math I'm gone**_

_**What am I 'posed to do when the club lights come on**_

_**Its easy to be Puff, its harder to be Sean**_

_**What if the twins ask why I aint marry their mom**_**(why)**

**How do I respond?**

**What if my son stares with a face like my own**

**And says he wants to be like me when he's grown**

**But I aint finished growing**

**Another night the inevitible prolongs**

**Another day another Dawn**

**Just tell Taneka and Taresha I'll be better in the morn'**

**Another lie that I carry on**

**I need to get back to the place I belong**

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the World I'm coming home_

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_

_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_Tell the World that I'm coming home_

_**"A house is Not a Home", I hate this song**_

_**Is a house really a home when your loved ones are gone**_

**And people got the nerve to blame you for it**

**And you know you woulda took the bullet if you saw it**

**But you felt it and still feel it**

**And money can't make up for it **_**or**__**conceal it**_

**But you deal with it and you keep ballin'**

**Pour out some liquor, play ball and we keep ballin'**

**Baby we've been living in sin 'cause we've been really in love**

**But we've been living as friends**

**So you've been a guest in your own home**

**It's time to make your house your home**

**Pick up your phone, come on**

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the World I'm coming home_

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_

_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_Tell the World that I'm coming home_

**"Ain't No Stopping Us Now",**_**I love that song**_

**Whenever it comes on it makes me**_**feel strong**_

**I thought I told y'all that we won't stop**

**We back cruising through Harlem, **_**Viso blocks**_

**It's what made me, saved me, drove me crazy**

**Drove me away than embraced me**

**Forgave me for all of my shortcomings**

**Welcome to my homecoming**

**Yeah it's been a **_**long time coming**_

**Lot of fights, lot of scars, lot of bottles**

**Lot of cars, lot of ups, lot of downs**

**Made it back, lost my dog (I miss you BIG)**

**And here I stand, a better man! (a better man)**

**Thank you Lord (Thank you Lord)**

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the World I'm coming home_

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_

_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_Tell the World that I'm coming home._

We finally landed in La Perla, in San Juan. When we got there, I heard movements. We formed a circle with our backs. We looked around for anyone.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" A familiar voice said. **(It means who are you, what are you doing here?)**

"Una Cenicienta que juega juegos de video y tiene una actitud y llegó a matar a todos ustedes." I responded taking out my guns. **(Means a Cinderella that plays video games and has an attitude and came to kill you all. That was your lesson in Spanish for today!) **

"The smell of an S&W M&P 15-22, only one person I know owns one of those. Viper, is it you?"

"No, the ice cream man."

"Drop your weapons; she's back, sarcastic as ever."

"I missed you Cobra."

"So did I Viper. Where is Crimson?" I started fighting the waterworks.

"With papa. I'm sorry Cobra, I tried so hard."

"Its ok sis, where Chanda?"

"Ever so alive! You may be 17, but can we still have a hug?" Harm- I mean Chanda asked. He grabbed us tightly and spun us around.

"Your record company was calling every single day. People thought you were dead." My phone's alarm went off. "What's that for?"

"Fang's blog. Chanda, you may want to see this." Everyone came around except the other gang members. He posted about his adventure with us and other things too, and he said something that could be risky. "Is he high, or did he just say that?" A series of "Should we do it?" from everyone quickly followed. "I guess so, if not, we could always move to Mexico."

"What have you been hiding from me Viper?" My brother asked. We looked at each other one last time.

"As Max has said, up and away!" We popped out our wings and flew into the sky, hearing screams and seeing dropped mouths. "I guess we move to Mexico now."

"Why hide, I don't want to hide any more." Flame asked. God, he was being to quiet, like Fang.

"Plus, I want you to stay sis." I had a smile on my face, until I saw my manager and assistant, seeing us with our wings.

"What is the meaning of this? Oh my god, what is the- how is this-."

"Just. Read. Fang's. Blog. He. Is. Like. Us." That is all I said.

"Well come on, we have to tell the media about this!" My manager said.

"No, I won't leave my friends." I and Chanda said together.

"Fine, just hurry, it will be on the air by next week." And that is, my friend, where I started my so-so normal life. We embraced what we are, and we let the whole world know it.

**Sex**

**Ok so that got your attention, this is NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! The next could be it, if not, the next one after that. The next chapter goes in the future so yeah. Again I OWN NOTHING! Umm…read my other story, my other one will be up soon, hopefully before my trip to NJ, NY, and CT. Oh and here is a secret, in my 2 other stories, Flock Fun! Or not a.k.a FFOR, and my new story (It's one of the online chat rooms, read a few, I really like them.) these made up characters will show up randomly! So yep, umm…GAZZY AND IGGY! END IT!**

**Iggy and Gazzy: And have an explosive 4****th**** of July! **


	8. NO UPDATE! SORRY

**Sorry, it's not an update. It's just that my computer is a dinosaur and it broke, deleting all of my progress. It's a freaking pain in my…butt. I'll try to make do with my mom's slow computer, she's very possevise so I type at midnight, and try to get the last chapter up soon, I'm sorry.**

**R.I.P My Computer, we wrote ok fan fiction chapters together.**

**Fly on people, unlike me sadly. I swear I thought I saw Maximum Ride and the flock recently.**

**Question: Call me crazy, a loser or anything under Fang's flippin' rainbow, but does anyone watch Kaijudo: Rise of the duel masters? All I know is that maxy-kinz101 and myself watch it, we became mucho friends online and it turns out it was a lost friend that I haven't seen for 3-5 years! Funny how destiny works sometimes huh? God I'm turning into Nudge- who is EATING MY PUDDING!**

**Nudge: It didn't have your name on it.**

**Me: IT DID, IN WHIP CREAM! **

**maxy-kinz101 : REVENGE FOR THA LOST PUDDING! AHH!**


	9. FREEAAAKKKIINNGGG LOOOONNNG Epiloge

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!**

**Fang: WHAT THE HELL I'M TRYING TO UPTATE MY BLOG! And you are typing what I'm saying.**

**Me, Angel, Iggy, and Gazzy: Yep.**

**Me: But I'm happy cause. Wait. Hold on. *cough* SPSPSPSPOILOR ALERT PEOPLE! If you HAVE NOT I REPEAT ****HAVE NOT**** READ NEVERMORE, keep scrolling down til my fangirling stops m'kay? 1…2…3**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAAAHHHH HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! IN YA FLIPPIN FACE EVIL THIRD! (We have the 3 Ashley's at school. I'm the Spanish weird one. The one I'm talking about is the evil third. Oh and then we have psychotic weird "most likely to go insane" one.) FAX FOREVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAH AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA! **

**Ok NOW YOU CAN CONTINUE READING**

**Fang: Hey sierra.**

**Me: What, I'm having a moment.**

**Fang: The Mexicans that used to be next door to you.**

**Me: Yeah?**

**Fang: There Back!**

**Fang and Me: YES! NO MORE ANNOYING KIDS TO POSSIBLY RUN OVER!**

**Max: WHAT IS HAPPINDING DOWN THERE!**

**Gazzy: THE MEXICANS ARE BACK! THE MEXICAN COOKING BEST BLOCK PARTY FREAKING MEXICANS ARE BACK!**

**The flock: YES!**

**Total: Why are you so happy?**

**Me: Remember the taco I gave to you?**

**Total: Yeah the one Mexicans that would hug us and kiss us cause we knew you made that right?**

**Me: Yeah, WELL THEY ARE BACK AND THROWING A BLOCK PARTY!**

**Total: Angel, you better bring me a taco.**

**Me: I'm with Dyl pickle and Total now because they went to the party so yeah. Dylan is tied up and Total is dismembering him apart in a sound proof room. So, I don't own anything cause Ray, Allie, Gabe, Rumbling Terasaurs, Bob, Squeaky, Gargle, and a bunch of my friends riding Narwhals would be recreating Assassins Creed and JB and Dylan would be our targets if I did own Maximum Ride, or Kaijudo for that madder. But I like watching and reading them more than creating them. Yep, that's me.**

**Total: That's it, turn off the TV and get off of YouTube and STOP DRINKING CACTUS JUICE. You watched too much Kaiwhatever. **

**Me: IT'S KAIJUDO! GET IT RIGHT!**

**Dyl Pickle: Let me get this straight, it's a show about a bunch of people that fight with monsters that they summon with a NINTENDO POWERGLOVE?!**

**Me: Now that Total has people ripping up Dylan, because he quoted someone's YouTube comment, with him and I have already said the disclaimer, oh and basically people that have reviewed one of my stories are just from another dimension, I don't know how they act. So yeah,** **Tener un Dylan matar y JB por el amor de total y por lo tanto, nuestro cerebro no va a explotar como uno de Iggy y las creaciones de Gazzy Day! (Have a kill Dylan and JB for the love of Total and therefore, our brains will not explode like one of Iggy's and Gazzy's creations day!)**

**Viper's p.o.v**

We all tried to stay composed as we approached the dead body in front of us. Finally it was my time to go up. I just…_froze. _

"I never got to tell you." I whispered to him. "3 simple words. You may have called me strong, but I know I'm weak. You were there for me, all the time. Why couldn't I tell you-." I started shivering, attempting to not cry. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok, let it all out." It was Yugo. I was surrounded by my mini flock. I collapsed into Yugo's arms, my warm tears slowly caressing my face. I could taste the saltiness of them.

Soon Star, Aleta, and Jade started crying too, falling in their guys arms. (Eton/Aleta's, and Arion/Jade's, were invited. And yes they are like us, DON'T TELL MAX; SHE'S ALREADY PEEVED ABOUT MY EXISTENCE!)

Later on, when everyone was done viewing the dead body, me and Chanda were to perform a song. I just love how people started noticing who and my sister were cause people started taking pictures and video recording.

"Please, if you are not hear for the death of Crimson-." I started breaking down again. "*sniff* please could you take pictures another time?" I said, trying to stay composed. Soon after, we started.

**Nothing But The Water (I) I don't need to say it, but I NO OWN IT!**

_I have seen what man can do_

_When the evil lives inside of you_

_Many are the weak_

_And the strong are few_

_But with the water_

_We'll start anew_

_Well, won't you take me down to the levy, take me down to the stream, take my down to the water,_

_we're gonna wash our souls clean, take me down to the river, take me down to the lake,_

_Yes, we'll all go together, we're gonna do it for the good lord's sake_

_I have fallen so many times_

_For the devil's sweet, cunning rhymes_

_And this old world_

_Has brought me pain_

_But there's hope_

_For me again_

_Well, won't you take me down to the levy, take me down to the stream, take my down to the water,_

_we're gonna wash our souls clean, take me down to the river, take me down to the lake,_

_Yes, we'll all go together, we're gonna do it for the good lord's sake_

_Tried my hand at the bible, tried my hand at prayer, but now nothing but the water is gonna bring my soul to bare,_

_but now nothing but the water is gonna bring my soul to bare._

We were supposed to open the coffin one last time, but I heard something, and I wasn't the only one. I turned around to hear _breathing._ I couldn't tell where so we continued, with caution.

We opened to see him, _breathing!_

"Umm…can you get me out of here, please?" Right then and there his mother fainted.

"A-a t-t-trouper til t-the end!" I said grabbing his hand.

"Good morning Crimson." Flame said, apparently shocked.

"Are you sure you're not part cat?" I joked to him. Everyone was shocked, yes **even Fang. **Since everyone was shocked, I winged it. (*wink*)

"God has given him a second chance, a miracle has been done!" I said with a grin. _God indeed gave him another chance._

_**2 months later… **_

**Max's p.o.v**

It was 7:00 p.m. and Christmas Eve at My mom's house. I'll never get tired of saying that. We can back to see a surprise dealing with Akila and Total, or should I say, _surprises._

We were attacked by fluffy puppies, I'll admit it, one of them (Who acted like the leader of the pack) had a soft spot it my heart. I know, cue the awws, well shut up!

The leader was called Kalani (Girl), her friend was Ninja (Boy), next was Chisel (Boy), then we have JAMES BOND! Just kidding, next is Fergie the Fahsionista (Girl), Sharpie (Boy, he always chews on Jeb's pens and "Magic markers" a.k.a sharpies), and lastly is Cookie (Girl who eats cookies like it is her job, sounds like someone I know, but I can't put a feather on it.

Anyway, we were invited to a fancy estate; yes I have learned big girl words now, by Viper and Chanda. They found a contract stating that they owned the estate and all of their parents' money, lucky avian girls. They invited all of us, and when I mean all of us, I MEAN EVEN JEB. Who surprisingly changed? Yep, Changed. He made sure that if he went out of line, I get to beat him to a pulp. Don't try asking your parents that, you may be the pulp.

Fang, Angel, and Gazzy had come back from a trip 2 weeks ago, they did the craziest thing in the world, they made Angel play poker with Jeb. If Ange won, Jeb would let us celebrate Christmas. You guessed the outcome, if she could beat the Navy, no one stood a chance. But it was pretty far cause it took a month.

When they came back, Nudge had kissed Gazzy, umm…very passionately. Like always, Ella had a crush on Iggy, who now is blind again for an unknown reason, but nothing much has happened between them. Dylan has tried many times to kiss me, making Fang's trip shorter and making Dylan have many scars. He insisted on staying for Christmas, so sadly he's here. And Fang and I- well, it's complicated.

"_Not for long Max."_

"VOICE!"

"_What, and old friend can't visit Max's mind for Christmas?"_

"If I had a rock."

"_You can't hurt me."_

"Grr." I was interrupted from the voice off by Fang.

"Hey, you ok? Is it Dylan?"

"I will always hate Dylan-."

"Not if you are on roofies."

"Beside that incident, and I was having a voice off." Slowly Fang turned invisible; he was in the same position to long.

"Where is Fang?" Dylan asked me.

"Right here, don't even think about it."

"I was made for her!"

"Well you are freaking fridge with wings!" They started fighting over me, again. Slowly Viper and Chanda started singing swaying their arms like hippies.

"Why can't we be friends, why can't we be friends?" Soon everybody but me, Fang, and Dyl Pickle were singing along.

"OH, why can't we be frrrieeeendds?!" Viper sang her solo.

"Shut the HELL UP!" Dylan said, slapping Viper on the face and covering her mouth. Apparently the fight was too much for Akila, so she shooed the puppies into a separate room. Viper chomped on his hand with her chops and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. She grabbed his arm and pulled it behind him.

"Now just move it a tiny bit more." Fang said, soon there was a pop, and a Dylan in pain. She turned him over and started jumping on his stomach.

"Merry-Christmas-Fang! - Hey-this-is-really-fun!" Then, she sat on him, making his entire content of air whoosh out of him.

"Hey, why don't we play some games and have fun until 11:30 so we can get ready for Christmas?" Angel suggested.

"OH we will have fun alright." Iggy said wiggling his eyebrows.

"SEXIST PIG!" Nudge and Ella accused together.

"Please Max; I really wanted to make it a great Christmas. Who knows if we will survive til' the next one? And it's 7:30." Angel said. She had a point. Max and the flock had lived over what the scientist thought. I wonder how they are still alive, and when are we next?

"Fine, but if I don't approve of it, we are not doing it." I said making Angel smile. "So what's first?" I said sipping hot cocoa by our blind mutant.

"Well remember how we were going to treat you Max? Well we should do it now!" Angel said. Before I knew it I was tackled by Nudge and Angel.

"We're going to make you look pretty." They whispered together. "Very pretty." Oh god no. "TO THE LAIR!" I mouthed help me.

"When you die, can I have your sneakers?" Iggy asked. I gave him the bird as I was dragged to hell.

5 minutes later I had already tried 7 outfits.

"Well we ran out of those," Nudge said. Yes, come on, set me free. "We better get started on the DRESSES!" And I thought it couldn't get worse.

_10 hell filled minutes later…_

"We are done! How do you like it? It's a Short Royal Blue One Shoulder Dress with Ruching on it!" 1) WTH is _ruching? _2) I HATE DRESSES! 3) I'm surprise that THEY ARE STILL _ALIVE!_ " Come on, it has asymmetrical styling on the beaded one shoulder strap, bust, and ruffled hemline that creates a long lean look on you, plus there are slits on the back so your wings can shine! It's a good thing that the world knows about us and is not assassinating us yet!" Still silent. "Fine, next we have jewelry!" Help me.

After a few long minutes I had a gold dangly thingy around my wrist, I think it was called a bracelet, and some flowery thingies in my earlobe, are they called studs? Oh and a shiny heart locket was around my neck. This is officially the _WIERDEST CHRISTMAS EVER! _And that was the understatement of the year.

When I came back into the room, no one was there, weird much? But where was Fang? As I continued to walk my phone vibrated to show a text from an unknown number, they were gifts from Jeb and my Mom, it said:

_Walk 5 steps forward, and then make a right._

_Walk 12 steps and read the card below._

I followed the instructions and found the card, it said:

_7 15/20 15/20 8 5/16 1 20 9 15/1 14 4/15 16 5 14/20 8 5/3 1 19 5._

_A equals 1, / equals a space._

How many puzzles do I have to solve?! **(Solve it for yourself and find out what it is!)**

Once I solved it I went to the patio, it was snowing but the patio is like a part of the house, heated, to find the object I needed. When I opened it is had a button that said "PUSH ME" on it. When I did, I was amazed. There was a Christmas tree like 15 feet tall and it was covered with shiny lights and a bunch of presents underneath. Christmas lights surrounded the whole patio, making it shine brightly. Some hands were put around my waist. I knew who it was.

"You did this, for me?"

"The flock helped, I hope you like it."

"I don't like it." I said. He had a puzzled face on. "I love it, Fang." Soon a Shakira song was playing. We turned around to find Yugo and Harmony had turned on the radio.

"What, I know you don't like Christmas songs? Would you like the milkshake song?" Fang and I exchanged looks. Soon Nudge, Angel, and Viper were singing "The forbidden song" as I call it.

"My milkshake brings all the boys in the yard, and they're like it's better than yours. Da-." I gave them a glare to shut up, it worked.

"Come on, dance Max!" Angel said.

"No no no no, I don't dance."

"It's easy!" Viper said. "Crimson, Yugo, Chanda, Flame, Star get your butts over here!"

"It's going to be like if we are on the island again!" Star said happily. Right before they were going to demonstrate, 2 things with wings started coming closer. We took our fighting stances to prepare for anything. Then, Jade and Aleta screamed.

"Eton!" Aleta screamed running to the door to let them in.

"Arion!" Jade said following Aleta.

"Hey, we missed you guys." They said together. That's why I said it was the understatement of the year. Apparently there _are _more of us. Great.

"And you know them how?" I asked Aleta and Jade.

"So this is the legendary Maximum Ride. Pleasure to meet you." One of them said. Fang was about to come between me and the boy. "Don't worry, I already have a girlfriend that I love." So they have a perfect relationship and mine has to be forced?! Life just loves messing me up.

"You make it to easy." Angel said, reading my mind.

"Hey guys, Crouton , we should get demonstrating now!" Viper said. Aleta and Jade smirked together. Something was going to happen.

"Will you stop calling me Crouton?" Crouton- I mean Eton pleaded.

"Nope, would you like Crispy?"

"Not Crispy again?!" Viper had a smug look on her face.

**Viper's p.o.v**

"Ok Max with Fang, Iggy and Ella, Nudge and Gazzy, Yu go with Cha-." Aleta said before she was interrupted.

"Thanks for the punful pun."

"You are welcome Yugo, Flame and Star, Jade and Arion; I'll go with Eton, which leaves Crimson with Viper." Curse you Aleta. "I believe that deserves a round of applause!"

We taught some of the moves, and then we paired with our partners.

"First we will have Crimson and Viper." Yay! Note sarcasm, please.

"Don't let your boy hormones control you." I whispered to Crimson, he smirked back.

"No promises." He replied as he pulled me closer. I rolled my eyes as Angel started the song.

Apparently I was so good, Yugo was teasing me by saying "Mini Shakira! Mini Shakira!"

_Note to self: Slap Yugo later… maybe find baseball bat._

Finally after dancing, apparently this was part of Angel's plan, boys a.k.a Flame and Iggy were wolf howling, while people clapped. Oh yeah, forgot to tell you BUT WE WERE IN DRESSES FOR MAX, mine was not my fav. It made me look nice I'll admit, but I looked curvy, which I hate for an unknown reason. I slapped Crimson's head hard enough that would make Jethro Gibbs proud. What?! He was staring at me!

**Crimson's p.o.v Wow, he only had one other of these… this will take a while…**

Wow, she looked amazing in her dress. Nudge gave her the best dress ever to wear. All Nudge said it was black and short, but wow. Oh no, I'm staring at her. Shoot! What do I do? Thankfully she made me snap out of it.

"Oww! God, I'm not a freaking eraser Viper!"

"Making sure." She replied as she ran inside.

"Shows over, I want to go inside!" Angel said as she followed Viper.

"_She wanted to change out of her dress. BUT REMEMBER THE PLAN! I WILL NOT LOSE TO GAZZY!" _Angel reminded me via mind message. _"I like that one, I'll use that. Thanks Crimson!" _**(COUGH COUGH! Remember chapter 4 with the shower bomb, yeah that war.).**

**TIMEY LAPSE! Angel and Gazzy: What time is it Mr Fox? Me: DINNER TIME! Joking, now its 11:02 p.m.! YAY!**

Viper was still on the roof, the war between Angel and Gazzy concerning Viper was still in action and we only have less than an hour til Christmas. I decided to fly up to the roof and see if she was ok.

"Hey." I greeted shaking her shoulders. "What you been thinkin' about now?"

"Everything. The past, now, the future. It's not like I have a furture- anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't hide it no longer. Look here." She lifted up her bouncy curly hair to see a barcode. It had the date of today.

"Why did you hide this from us?!"

"I knew you would react like this Crimson! We took preschool together! Are mothers would laugh so loud that we got fined by the neighbors! We watched each other's back all the time! When I got my singing career you were the one I told first, not even my brother knew first. You were the one I missed the most when we toured! You would beat the crap out of Jason cause he would flirt with me! We had our dog crates next to each other! When I was starving, you would share the little piece of bread you had, for me. I've known you for most of my life, but if I die, I need _you _to keep everybody alive."

"Don't talk like that Melody."

"I said to call me Viper."

"Melody, you have been my Mary Sue friend since the start."

"MARY SUE?!"

"And you will still be my Mary Sue friend." Melody took a breath and sighed.

"Although I am not by your side, I promise I will always be near. You can see and feel my presence; you will know that I am here. When you see a star, I will be with you. In each blade of grass, I will be there. I'll ride the lightning thru the sky. When it rains, I will be everywhere. I will be in every rainbow, in each cloud that passes by. I will be in every sunset. I will race the moon across the sky. I will be in every blossom in the new leaves upon a tree. I will surround you with love, in all that you feel and see. In the dark of night or light of day, I am with you in all you do. I promise to be with you forever. Death can never keep me from you. Shirley D. Cleveland." Melody quoted.

"You know I hate poems."

"I will win Most Annoying, but I need you to take it in my place when I pass."

"I said stop talking like that!" I started shaking her shoulders.

"Let's spend the rest of my time before I expire with the others." She said flying back down. When we got back down, everyone was staring at us.

"What are you hiding Viper." Max sternly said. Before I could speak, Melody turned around and showed her barcode. The room went dead silent. Harmony was the one to break the silence.

"D-does that mean I have mine too?"

"No," Jeb answered. "It's not by age, it's by time your DNA was fully grafted. Melody was the first generation of the last round of avian DNA, your fully matured state of all of you is not certain, they never figured a good estimate so they dismissed it. If I am right, when I was reading the files, my guess is that everyone else that had the last round has a few months, unless." We all looked straight at him.

"What is it?" Iggy and Gazzy asked.

"They wanted to make sure they would die at their expiration date for the last round, but I made this serum and sneaked it in all of you guy's DNA. I was hoping that it would make sure that you would live to be of normal human age, I guess it failed though." I can't believe this, she has been my friend forever, and now she's going to die in front of myself, and I can't do anything about it.

_(Flashback; 4 years ago…)_

_Wow…she could play the piano. She is so amazing!_

"_Crimson! You're here!" She hugged me tightly. She was going to a talent camp in America with her sister, who was packing. "I'm gonna miss ya! I've never been in America."_

"_Actually, apparently we are American citizens cause we are an American territory." I replied._

"_Oh. I'VE SHOULD HAVE BEEN BORN A BLOND!"_

"_Well, you are a dirty blond,_ _Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fana Bo Besca the Third..." (Got that from a show.)_

"_Thank you Mr. United States, Canada, Mexico Panama."_

"_You are welcome."_

"_Hey Melody! It's time to go!" Harmony said carrying 2 suitcases._

"_I'll help with that." I said carrying the luggage._

_When they got to the airport, it was time to say goodbye, I wasn't gonna see them for 5 years straight. It was one of those "Well make you a star for the rest of your life!" camps, they had dreamt about it for 2 years, and now it's happening._

"_Well, I guess it's goodbye." Melody mumbled._

"_It sure is." She came up to me and kissed me on the cheek, she never did know that I had a major crush on her, so she never knew the impact it gave. I was red as a lobster._

"_I'll miss ya so much boy. Beat up Jason for me kay!"_

"_M'kay"_

"_Bye!" Can't believe they are leaving._

"_I'll see you on the top 10 list!"_

"_Let's hope!" They better watch out, cause here they come._

_(Skip to 1 year ago)_

"_Ahhh!" A girl was thrown against a dog crate next to mine. Apparently she really scraped the flyboy really bad._

"_You will not disobey me. You are a failure." The flyboy said._

"_Ok, listen up robo cop, this ain't I Am Legend or freaking I Robot_**(I NEED TO SEE THE OTHER ENDING OF I AM LEGEND! AHHHHH)**_ so you ain't all mighty. I'll kick your ass soon enough." Why is that voice so familiar?_

"_I cannot be confused by your silly vocabulary."_

"_Well I bet my feathers that you will be confuzzled by my grammar boy. Mine is mine and yours is yours, so if you want mine and I want yours we could live happily eva after right?" She didn't even give time for him to respond. "Ha-ha, no. Because you want mine and I want yours I have to beat the crap out of ya first then kick ya mechanical butt out of here and THEN I CAN GET WHAT I WANT! AND YOU WILL HAVE NOTHING! But cause I feel kind, I'll make this easy on you radio head. Mine is all mine and so is yours so everything is MINE! You say you want mine but you can't have mine cause what you have is what I have so really YOU ARE MY TOY THAT I WILL BREAK! But back to what I was saying is that you have NOTHING SO YOU WILL BOW DOWN TO YOUR EPIC RULER AND FOLLOW HER RULES OR BE SMASHED UP AND SET ON BLEND WITH A DASH OF OIL! But I mean it's up to you, I mean I broke my record in the eraser maze and found a weakness on a M-Geek so I'm feeling stabby, but with some mercy so yeah, hurry up cause my wings need to have some space but you fill all of that up cause yo mama is a freaking school bus mixed with a chupacabra wearing a tutu. Like mama like flyboy." The room went silent. "Your mistake." She kicked the Flyboy on his neck and he slowly fell apart. Soon the director came. The director slammed the girl against the cage and locked it twice. She muttered something even I couldn't hear. "Jack wagon." She cursed under her breath and sat up in her cage._

"_Woah…major cool points for the new girl!" Flame said_

"_HEY YOU LOOK LIKE THE OTHER NEW GIRL!" Star said. I met some others like me, now I have friends. Wait there's a new girl? I looked around to see the strong girl next to the new one, crying._

"_It's you." They both said together. They looked back at me. The one next to me looked at me, slightly grimacing at her cuts. The look alike gasped. "CRIMSON?!"_

"_Melody?! Harmony?!"_

"_No, I'm karma and she's destiny, WHO ELSE WOULD BE CALLED THAT?" Wow, Melody has changed a lot. I remember her as a sweet talented little girl. Now, she's a monster…I can't believe they changed Melody. "Yo, earth to Crimson!" _

"_Huh? Oh, sorry. I'm just stunned that you aren't freaking out."_

"_Please, 15 minutes ago I saw the director making out with an employee, nothing scares me." I shuttered at the thought of the director making out with someone. "Hey, who are the others?"_

"_Blond is Star, red head is Flame, green eyes is Jade, brown hair is Yugo, and brown eyes is Aleta." Melody and Harmony kept quiet. They really changed her, maybe they brainwashed her._

"_I wasn't brainwashed." I gave her a questionable look. "Speaking your thoughts."_

"_Don't worry; the legendary Maximum Ride will bust us out." Aleta said. We have only heard of her and the flock between the bars from others. Would she set us free?_

"_I wish I could bust myself out, these bars won't let me use my powers." Yugo said._

"_Well I guess we have no hope, we are just failures. Soon we'll die." Jade said losing hope._

"_One day, I'll give the director a piece of my mind. And we will be set free." Melody said tapping the metal bars. "Right Crimson?" So she had a little bit of herself left. "We shouldn't give up. Come on, tell me one of those jokes when I'm down."_

"_Sometimes men kill their wives, and sometimes priests aren't the best babysitters!" The room lost its tension._

"_HAHAHA! Good one Crimson!"_

"_Crimson?"_

"Crriiiiiiimsonnnnnnn?"

"CRIMSON THIS IS GOD WAKE THE HELL UP!"

"God wouldn't say that." I responded, waking up from my flashback.

"Don't do that, you were saying weird stuff." Gazzy said.

"If you really do die, who will take care of your friends?" Iggy asked Melody.

"I guess Crimson."

"Don't talk like that!" I reminded her.

"It's time to face the music, I'm happy it's me, not anyone else."

"Didn't you say that to me Fang?" Max whispered to Fang with Fang nodding in reply.

Soon after Angel and Melody were talking "via telepathic bird kid to bird kid" Angel got on a chair and started to speak.

"I will not let a death get in my way of having a great Christmas! I have wanted a good Christmas for a long time now, can we please have one? I FREAKING PLAYED 2 HOURS OF POKER FOR THIS!" Soon after we went to the patio with a TV on a live newscast. Soon they would have the countdown till Christmas. _More like a countdown to her death. _

**MELODY TIME! Not for long…he he he he yeah I'm done now.**

God…why does he have to be so-so…

"_Worried?" _Angel replied.

_Yeah…_

"_WELL MAYBE CAUSE HE IS IN- Sorry, I can't tell you."_

_Why?_

"_It's better if you don't know…"_

I finally admit defeat after a while and went to the TV. I listened closely to the newscasters like the others.

"_Who would ever think that someone so mean could take children captive and fuse them with DNA, Charlie, your thoughts on this."_

"_Well Tina, I think this is so wrong, I mean these children don't have a chance at a new life. And you know the Charm girls, Viper and Chanda?" _If I had spidey senses, they went off.

"_Why yes my daughter loves them!" _I instantly blushed at the comment.

"_They were gone for, what 1 or 2 years?"_

"_Yes that did happen."_

"_They were taken captive by this thing called "The School" and were tortured!"_ Now everyones' spidey senses were tingling.

"_No! That is not true, is it?!"_

"_It's true, and there will be proof."_

"_And how will you get that?"_

"_We have a helicopter with an interviewer inside of it ready to ask them right on top of them!"_

"_Well let's head to Christie to get live footage."_

We looked up to see just that, A FREAKING HELICOPTER WITH A LADY! We heard a scream to see she was falling!

Me and Star ran straight to her direction and snapped out our wings. She was falling still and dropping faster. I looked back to Max relaxing everyone, as if saying _be me, just this once…_

She was just about to fall when we grabbed her just in time. I had a little pain on my arm; I pulled a muscle, but managed to set her back on the ground.

"Quite the entrance there." I said, dusting off imaginary dust off my jeans. **(REMEMBER EVERYONE CHANGED! Melody: I wanted OUT OF MY DRESS! ME: Actually, your dress reminds me of Katness's dress with the fire. And who said dresses weren't flammable? Angel: *facepalm*)**

The woman gaped at my wings. Just for fun I flew up and did some twirls. I could see crimson say "show off". I raced toward him.

"Come on fudgy duddy!"

"NO"

"Don't make me sing it."

"You wouldn't dare." I got close to his ear.

"ERASER!" I yelled. Crimson actually jumped in the air.

"What?" I took this to my advantage and threw him in the air. The lady gasped thinking he would die.

Psh, no! She gaped again to see his red scarlet wings against my black and gold wings.

"Don't make me drag you." I said in my mini flock's direction. They all flew up and circled around me.

"Last avian hybrid to touch the helicopter is a rotten test tube!" I yelled and flew to the helicopter. Crimson was the last one there, but apparently he thought otherwise. "Ha Baka!"

"No you were the last one!"

"Na uh!"

"Yes you were!"

"Liar!"

"Bow down to ya master!"

"NO physco!"

"Big mistake!" The flew after me and put his hand around my waist. "I know your weakness!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Too late!" He started tickling me around my waist.

"He he, stop it!" Then he went to my neck, with Yugo doing it to Harm, Flame to Star, Crispy' and Aleta, and Arion to Jade.

"Ha-ha, please not there! HAHAHA!" I at least dropped 15 feet. "NO! NOT THERE!" He put on his smug face on and mischievously tickled me behind my knee. I knew only one way to stop him. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What happened?!" He stopped tickling me. "You are showing your weiness!" Of Corse he looks at his pants.

"What?" I flicked the bridge of his nose and tickled his weiness. "NO! haha stop it! NO PLEASE DON'T! I'm very sensitive there!"

"THAT IS YOUR WEINESS!" I started tickling his elbow again.

**(Ok ok, all you perverted people, yes you too Iggy, you are wrong! Your Weiness is YOUR ELBOW! GET IT RIGHT!)**

Soon after our tickle war, we answered the lady's questions and said bye bye to her. I checked the time to see its only 11:40 ish. I decided it would be better if I were to be alone, ya know I would hate to rain on Angel's parade so yeah. I found myself on the Penthouse's Balcony.

I mean it was actually cool. It had a water fall, Jacuzzi, a Huge pool, an area filled with trees, the second floor had a bunch of couches sized like California king beds, if you were to go to the third, there would be a garden full of trees, but there was one tree that was special to me.

_(Flashback TIME! 9 years ago…)_

"_Daddy! I wanna plant a twee too!" _**(She couldn't pronounce Tree.) **

"_Ok Melody, which tree do you want to plant?"_

"_This one!"_

"_Ahh, a cherry blossom. I'll get some water and a shovel. For now, pick a name for your tree." Dad said, messing up my uncontrollable curly fro._

"_Ok Daddy!" Soon he walked off. "Hmm…what should I call it? Oh! I know, Sistwer! Sistwer, come over herwe!" _**(Again she can't pronounce. Sister, Sister, and then here.)**

"_Comin! What do you need?" She said, putting her hands on her hips._

"_I'm gonna plant a twee! I need you to help me pick a name!"_

"_How about Daddy!"_

"_I don't know."_

"_How about Cherrwies!"_

"_Nah, I want it to be vewy special for the twee."_

"_How about Sakura?" I turned around to see big brother. _**(Age 9)**

"_Sa-ku-wa?" I asked._

"_No, Sa-ku-ra" He said kneeling down to me and moving my mouth. "Say it with me, Sa?"_

"_Sa."_

"_Ku?"_

"_Ku."_

"_Ra?"_

"_Wa!" He hit his forehead, was it called a facepalm? _

"_You're hopeless."_

"_So, have you decided Melody?" I saw Daddy with his shovel and a seed._

"_Ya! Sakuwa!"_

"_You mean Sakura, right?"_

"_That's what I said!" Daddy giggled at me._

"_Come on, let's plant Sakura." (End of flashback.)_

The tree had a sign.

"In Memory of Angel Lopez, loving Father and husband." I quoted. "But she never loved you back, stupid mom." I couldn't help but shed a tear. I started shivering uncontrollably, and then I remembered we are in Connecticut.

"If you stay out here, you'll be freezing." Crimson wrapped a blanket around me. "So this was the tree, your brother told me about it, excuse me, _twee._"

"Stop it." I said playfully punching him.

"Ouch. What was that?"

"That was your dignity."

"Still the same, they really did change you."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not the same Melody anymore. You used to be the cheerful little girl who was, yes vulnerable, but you had a soul of an Angel. Now, you are mostly on guard and sarcastic as ever. You are now sometimes mean as hell, you used to fear hurting a fly because it had feelings, and you beat the crap out of anyone for fun! I know she's in you, but they changed you so much, it's almost out of reach. I miss the old Melody, and I'll keep routing for her. She was the one- I fell in love with." Before I could respond he kissed me. Ladies and Gents, my first kiss! On the outside I was like, huh? But the inside, oh my god it was like if Mari Gras and Fourth of July had a baby, and they gave that baby, a flamethrower. **(HA! If you recognize that from Call of Duty Elite - The Legend of Karl video: "So Call of Duty Elite is like Organized Sports and Social networking had a baby, and they gave that baby, a flamethrower!" You are awesome!) **

"Cr-Crimson."

"Bye Melody." He started running toward the edge.

"No Crimson, don't go!"

"Don't worry, many guys will be at your feet, but I'm not good enough."

"Crimson please."

"It's time we part ways."

"Please don't." He jumped off and snapped out his wings and started flying. I ran after him and snapped out my wings. "Crimson please don't go, don't leave me." I tugged at his shirt.

"It will be bad for me to stay around you," He shoved be back, which pushed be 20 feet away from him. "So stay away!" He had never been like this; his face was full of so much anger.

"No…" Was all I could manage to say. Soon after he was too far to see him. I couldn't let him go.

I went straight to the direction I last saw him. I kept searching for him. Soon I passed a huge lake with a little cave at one end of it.

"He's gotta be in there." I whispered to myself. Even though I was tired of all of what happened, I knew that he was the last person. Once I got close enough, I saw a person, it was him! I knew it! I came close enough to fully recognize him. "Crimson."

"I told you not to follow me!"

"But Crimson I have to tell you-."

"Will you listen to me? Will you actually take an order?"

"But Crimson!"

"Fine, spit it out."

"The thing is that…I- well I-I Crimson I-." I couldn't finish my sentence. My face felt cold. I went completely stiff. My eyes started to flutter. My wings now started giving out. Soon they clamped up and I free-fell to the lake.

"Melody!" I heard him call my name, it sounded muffled.

"Good bye, Crimson." My eyes completely closed, I was at my end of my story. At least I will die in the boy's arms who love me.

**Crimson's p.o.v**

No, this can't be happening.

"Melody!" She started bumping into rock after rock.

"Good bye, Crimson." I flew down towards her lifeless body. Her body slightly touched the lake as a grabbed her.

"Melody, don't play games on me. Melody? Mels? Come on, speak to me. Please. No Melody. This can't happen. No, please don't." This is it, she's gone.

I flew up to the cave with her. I laid her body straight in front of me.

"_Crimson!"_

"_Hehe! Crimson your funny."_

"_You will be always in my heart! Friends forever Crimson!"_

"_Crimson, make a wish!"_

"_Crimson, doesn't the sky look so pretty."_

"_Thanks Crimson, I needed that."_

"_Crimson can you help me?"_

"_Crimson you're the best!"_

"_You're my best friend, Crimson!" All those memories, are gone now. _I held her up to my face.

"You never deserved this. I just wish you were still alive." I couldn't hold myself together. I pulled her even closer, and kissed her one last time. Suddenly, I felt something move. It-it couldn't be-no it's impossible. It grabbed me by the neck and crashed our lips together.

"All I wanted to say was," She grazed her wing against mine. I was lost in her eyes, her long natural eyelashes. "I'm head over heels in love with you, and I will not let you forget it." I don't know what's more shocking, 1) She's alive, or 2) She kissed me.

"I'm guessing that we are not having a white Christmas." I said changing subjects.

"Well see about that." She said. She closed her eyes. Slowly she hummed an unknown tune. Slowly it was one, no two! The whole sky was filled with snow. She fell on my stomach soon after. "I get a little lightheaded after doing that, so could you fly me home?"

"Sure." She pecked me on the cheek.

"Thanks!" She put on a huge grin and clamped onto me. This was the cheerful Melody I remember.

When we got back, everyone was celebrating Christmas. I quietly put down Melody and got a box. _"She's gonna think I'm stupid."_ It seemed if she got her gift too.

"I don't need a gift. I already have you." I said.

"Well, it's something that you may remember. You go first."

"Here." I handed her a box with a red ribbon. When she opened the gift, her face made a perfect O-shape. "I remember you always wanted something like that."

_(Flashback 5 years ago…)_

_She gasped very fast._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Look! Isn't so pretty!" I saw her gaping at this charm bracelet. It was a black chain with a black and gold bird charm. "One day I'll get it! Right Crimson?"_

_(End of flashback)_

"It's perfect. Thank you, well I doubt you remember this though." She gave me a small red box. Inside of it, reminded me of when she gave it to me in the first place.

_(*sigh* another flashy back*) _

"_What if they kill you Melody?"_

"_It's fine." We were walking to the room again, where many experiments died, the operating table. She had to go first._

"_I don't want to see you die there." She opened my first and put something in it. It was a pendant with wings on it._

"_I won't die without a good old fight, so take this in my place for now. And if I die, tell the others I said goodbye."_

"_Please don't."_

"_I won't." The Flyboy threw her into the room, was this the last time I will see her?_

_(AND SCENE!)_

"I remember." Her face lit up.

"Y-you do? I found it in the school and I picked it up, I thought you were dead Crimson."

"Please, I can't die!"

"MELODY! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Yep." All the girls were whispering to each other, then they put on a smug face. Oh god.

"Hey Melody." Star said.

"Let's play a game." Angel said.

"How about." Jade and Aleta said.

"7 minutes in heaven." Max said. All of the boys either spit their drinks, smile, or started cracking up.

"Fine." Crimson said. "But Max and Fang are first." Before they could respond, we tackled them and shoved them in a closet. This is the best Christmas ever.

**Ok so I'm gonna add this slightly funny ending with Fax so enjoy!**

**Max's p.o.v**

Before I could jump away

I was stuck in a closet.

Being squished together.

With Fang.

Yeah, not my cup of tea.

"Timer is set to seven minutes." 3 minutes went by and we were silent.

"OK THAT'S IT!" Angel said, obviously pissed that nothing happen. "Put the music on. I will have my blackmail." I heard rustling outside and finally a song played. And as soon as I heard what's going on,

I knew it was karaoke,

And Gazzy and Nudge were singing first.

**Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire by Toy-Box. Bold=Nudge, **_Italics=Gazzy. _Normal=Chorus

**Earth, wind, water & fire**

**Cause I would ride through stormy weathers**

**Just to show you how much I love you**

(I love you!)

Oh my god, make this end. I look over to Fang with my face of horror. He simply comes closer to me and pecks me on the cheek.

"Better?" I flick him on the nose and slump down in the closet. I feel like I'm on something, something familiar.

_Meanwhile outside…_

"Ella this is golden!" Iggy said as he read the comments. **(Remember when we first had Dr. Amazing. Yeah, well he could read if there was white around it, luckily his room is pure white, you'll understand soon.)**

Iggy and Ella had made a live YouTube video, on one side is the torture team, and on the other side of the split is the closet, someone's closet.

"You really think?" She said, blushing cause Iggy was right next to her. He was so close; she could feel him breathe on her cheek.

"Yeah." _Maybe he likes me? _Ella blushed at the thought. _Nah, he's too good, hot, smoking hot, extremely hot, very sexy, HOLY COW WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?! _Her blush was now covering her whole face. _Breath Ella, stay cool, smart, calm, pretty._ Their eyes stayed glued on the computer. Soon they cut the live tape cause nothing was happening.

Back to the song…

**I love your eyes,**

**Love your smile,**

**Love your funky hair**

**I Love your walk,**

**Love your talk and the things you dare**

**Love you, love you,**

**Yes I do**

**Love me not or love me too**

**Honey, honey, peekaboo**

**I'm in love with you**

_Come baby,_

_Tell me what you wanna do_

_Maybe we could get together soon,_

_Baby see the fire in my eyes_

_Yeah, You've got me hypnotized_

**Earth, wind, water & fire**

**Can't get in the way when I'm running to you**

**Cause I would ride through stormy weathers**

**Just to show you how much I love you**

(I love you)

**I love candy,**

**I love sweets,**

**Maybe ice cream too**

**Gummy bears and chocolate hearts make me think of you**

**Open open sesame**

**I've got goodies,**

**come and see**

**Honey, honey, peekaboo**

**I'm in love with you**

_Come baby,_

_tell me where you wanna go_

_Maybe Paris,_

_maybe Tokyo_

_Lady see the fire in my eyes_

_Yeah, You've got me hypnotised_

**Earth, wind, water & fire**

**Can't get in the way when I'm running to you**

**Cause I would ride through stormy weathers**

**Just to show you how much I love you**

_(Come baby)_

(I love you!)

(I love you!)

**Earth, wind, water & fire**

_Come baby_

**Earth, wind, water & fire**

_You've got me hypnotized..._

**Earth, wind, water & fire**

**Can't get in the way when I'm running to you**

_(Come baby!)_

**Cause I would ride through stormy weathers**

**Just to show you how much I love you**

_Come baby,_

_tell me what you wanna do_

_Maybe we could get together soon,_

_Baby see the fire in my eyes_

_Yeah, You've got me hypnotized_

**Earth, wind, water & fire**

**Can't get in the way when I'm running to you**

_(Come baby!)_

**Cause I would ride through stormy weathers**

**Just to show you how much I love you**

(I love you!)

We could here Angel still talking to herself, trying to make us do something.

"Extend the time, I've got a plan."

"How long?" Flame asked.

"5 minutes."

"Ok." I heard the timer change to a new time.

"You guys will play along, or else." I could hear the evil in her voice. She even did an evil laugh, with the others joining. What now?

"Wow Max, who knew you, of all people, had a lace bra?" Fang said, dangling my bra.

_Shoot! So they put me in my closet with Fang!_

"And what's this, Victoria's Secret, Max." Fang teased, throwing one of my bras.

"Max, who were you planning to see those on you?!" Iggy said from another room.

"Iggy, I'm giving you the bird."

"Harsh!" Nudge said, then laughing again.

"Max! There may be children watching this!" Gazzy scolded.

"Alright, time for part two people!" Angel commanded. "Who wants to go next?"

"I'll do it!" Ella said, from another room.

I heard them start up the "karaoke machine" a.k.a torture device.

**My oh my do you wanna say goodbye? **

**To have the Kingdom, baby, tell me why **

**My oh my do you wanna say goodbye? **

**To rule the country, baby, you and I? **

**If you were my King... **

**My oh my do you wanna say goodbye? **

**To have the Kingdom, baby, tell me why **

**My oh my do you wanna say goodbye? **

**To rule the country, baby, you and I? **

**Little princess in a terrible mess, **

**A kingdom alone, with no love to confess **

**Dreams of a prince on a tall white horse, **

**Runs like a spirit by the castle walls. **

**Everyone was cracking up now. I was about explode.**

**My oh my do you wanna say goodbye? **

**To have the Kingdom, baby, tell me why **

**My oh my do you wanna say goodbye? **

**To rule the country, baby, you and I? **

**If you were my King... **

**I would be your Queen... **

**If you were my King... **

**I would be your Queen... **

**Mystery deep in the royal heart **

**Crying at night, I wanna be apart **

**Prince, oh, prince are you really sincere? **

**That you one day are gonna disappear? **

I was developing an idea in my head. _Maybe that would work…_

**My oh my. **

**My oh my. **

**My oh my. **

**My oh my! **

**My oh my do you wanna say goodbye? **

**To have the Kingdom, baby, tell me why **

**My oh my do you wanna say goodbye? **

**To rule the country, baby, you and I? **

**My oh my do you wanna say goodbye? **

**To have the Kingdom, baby, tell me why **

**My oh my do you wanna say goodbye? **

**To rule the country, baby, you and I? **

**If you were my King... **

**I would be your Queen... **

**If you were my King... **

**I would be your Queen...**

"Ok next song-."

"Wait!" I yelled to Angel. "Well do it."

"What?" Fang whispered.

"Really? I can finally get blackmail worthy stuff!"

"What the hell Max?" Fang whispered screamed.

"We can just fool them. You know, just the noises."

"Fine, but the timer it at 7 minutes, start now!" We started faking the noises for a minute.

"You guys are faking it!" Iggy and Ella said together. I was sick and tired of this, and I wanted to sleep.

I grabbed Fang's shirt and forced my lips on his. He forced me against the wall and kissed back, minutes later his tongue asked to enter, we were fighting for dominance, with Fang winning. Fang started messing with the hem of my shirt. We took a breather, soon I was on the floor with my shirt wrinkled. Fang slowly went up my back and started messing with my bra. I let out a little squeal. **(Whoa Fang! You went out of script there! Fang: *minor blush* Me: Mr. Fangles, blushing? MAX! GET OVER HERE! Fang: Shut up. Max: What? Me: SPRINKLES BLUSHED! Iggy: Yo sprinkles, where's your ballet shoes? Fang and Iggy: *fighting* Me and Max: Men…)**

"Too far." Fang whispered. "God I'm such an idiot.

_Outside the house, 3__rd__ person for now._

Dylan looked in the house.

_Great, Fang seduced her to play tonsil hockey with him. Why is Max being so dumb. She's letting her guard down with him. Something is gonna happen to her, but no matter what, I'll be there for her._

Dylan snapped out his wings, and flew into the night.

_I need a wall to punch…_

_(Back to the closet scene)_

I couldn't contain myself. My hand slipped from his chest to his collar and pulled none-too-gently, pressing his lips back against mine. He smiled against my mouth and started again where he left off.

For a time I forgot about being tucked away in a small little nook of a closet. All that I was aware of was how passionate this was becoming, his hand gripping my waist to keep me close and causing my heart to leap in my chest. As he cradled me and kept kissing me, I could feel his fingertips tentatively working to my bra. Then they shifted a little upward, I was a little bit nervous, would he go this far?

Fang stopped, but kept his mouth against mine as his hand slide down, as if he was going too far. On the one hand was glad that he had enough control to respect my comfort, I mean, I wasn't gonna give the talk to the flock. I couldn't even hear the timer go off. Fang moved to my neck and I groaned with pleasure. Soon the closet door was open. The room was filled with cat noises, wolf howls and one gasp.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Angel screamed. "Fang! Don't eat Max! Please don't kill her!" Angel was at the point of tears.

"No sweetie, Fang wasn't killing me."

"HE-WAS-SUCKING-YOUR-BLOOD!"

"No he wasn't Ange."

"Yes he was! There is the bite mark!" She yelled, pointing at the hicky. I was in deep guano. **(Ha! Get it? Cause they're birds and everything and- oh never mind.)**

"Fang, really? In front of her!" Nudge said.

"Wow Fang, who knew?" Iggy said.

"How do you know Iggs? You're blind." Gazzy asked.

"I told him everything." Ella said standing next to him.

"What happened to you guys?!" Jeb yelled, with my mom next to him. His hair was rustled and my mom's collar was covering something.

_Do you think? _I thought to Angel.

_Yep, it's true._

"EWW! YOU GUYS MADE OUT WITH EACH OTHER!" Ella and I said together.

"Does that mean I'm getting a baby brother?" Ella said to Jeb. The room was filled with laughters.

"You hanged out with Iggy to much haven't you." Mom said to Ella.

"Maybe."

"Iggy and Ella, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes-." Nudge sang.

"Skip to the point, we know Eggy is gonna happen. We are gonna have some eggies soon enough."

After that we were sent to another room.

_Time warp to 2 a.m. 3__rd__ person._

The flock decided to sleep over. Viper sent them to a room with 7 beds, to Dr. Martinez's content. Angel was having a pillow fight with Gazzy and Nudge. Iggy was telling a story to Ella, of course Ella was lost in his eyes blushing. Max was giving a sarcastic remark to Fang. Viper walked into the room and gave Angel her water she wanted.

"Ok, time to go to bed Flock." Some moaned as Max put her fist out. The others joined as the final flock member put there fist out. Viper stood still.

_I'll never be accepted by Max, I have to get over that fact. _She thought. She walked slowly to the door.

"Umm…g-good night." She said awkwardly. She was about to walk out until she heard a "hey". It belonged to Max. Max tilted her head to the fist pile.

"B-but I'm not part of the flock, I shouldn't."

"Viper, I may not fully understand this, but you helped us out there, now put your fist in here or I'll snap it." Viper walked over and put her fist slowly on top. Everyone slowly went to bed after. Viper was about to close the door.

"Hey Viper." She turned around to see Max. "I'm sorry to call you a freak, we all are. But, you'll always be accepted no matter what." Viper smiled.

"Thanks."

"See ya in the sky." Max said and went to bed.

Viper smiled at the thought of being accepted. She slowly drifted to sleep. _I am complete._

**FINALLY DONE! 64 FREAKING PAGES a.k.a 9,219 pages OF EPILOGENESS! I feel complete. Soon I will launch my new story. I had to change it cause Max-kinz came up with an idea that I liked more so see ya! #fly on #dream on #rollout**


End file.
